Chairo
by OriTen
Summary: Tenten, Neji, Sasuke y Sakura han de proteger una pareja de feudales que se van a casar. Tenten y Sasuke han de sustituir a la pareja. ¿Que pasará con ellos? ¿Y con el joven Hyūga? Capítulo 10 subido: Saving you. NejiTen.SasuTen.
1. Start

**Chairo**

**Capítulo 1:**

_-Tenten – dijo el chico con dulzura. Realmente esa chica le hacía perder la cabeza.-Yo te quiero. No quiero que seas de él._

_-yo...-le dolía tener que admitir que lo quería, pero aún más tener que decidirse entre los dos._

**00000**

Era un día normal como todos en konoha, había una chica que se despertaba de su dulce sueño, ya que había sonado el despertador, ya era hora de ir a ver a la Godaime Hokage para que les diera la misión del día, si en plural, ella era parte del famoso equipo de Gai. Este estaba compuesto por Rock Lee, Maito Gai y..., no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando pensó en él. Sin darse cuenta, se chocó con una persona.

-Perdón- dijo la chica de ojos color café y de pelo marrón sujetado en dos moños.

-No pasa nada, Tenten- Dijo el chico de pelo y ojos negros.

-Ah! Hola Sasuke, ¿que haces por aquí?-le dijo Tenten, mientras cogía la mano del chico para levantarse del suelo.

-Simplemente iba a entrenar, hoy no tengo ninguna misión de gran importancia-Le dijo el chico con una mano en la cabeza.- Hm... ¿Y tu?

-Iba a ver a Tsunade-sama. Nos dijo que teníamos que estar en su despacho a las ocho en punto.

-Tenten.-dijo el chico-.

-Y claro me e levantado un poco más temprano para ir-dijo la chica sin parar de hablar.

-Tenten.-volvió a repetir el chico.

-Ya sabes como se pone Tsunade-sama si llegamos tarde- dijo la chica sin parar y sin percatarse de que su compañero la estaba hablando.

-Tenten!- chilló Sasuke.-Son las ocho.- dijo este.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque no me has avisado antes?-Dijo Tenten.

-Pero si lo he echo...-dijo este, intentando defenderse.

-Bueno Sasuke, ahora no tengo tiempo, ya hablaremos luego, ¿vale?-dijo la chica despidiéndose.

-Si, adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Tenten corría todo lo que podía por las calles, si llegaba tarde no se quería imaginar lo que le pasaría.Por suerte no llegó muy tarde, solo unos dos minutos. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y la chica pidió permiso para entrar.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, lo siento por la tardanza.- le dijo la chica.

-Hola Tenten, no pasa nada, aún no habíamos empezado.- le dijo una bella chica de cabello rubio.

-Hola Neji, dónde están Lee y Gai-sensei?-Pregunto esta.

-No lo sé- dijo Neji, era un chico apuesto con los ojos del color de la luna y cabello marrón sujetado en una coleta.

-Tenten, ellos no vendrán en esta misión a salido una emergencia de última hora, así que he echo llamar a otras dos personas, no tardarán en llegar –dijo la Hokage.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta.

-¿Nos mando llamar Tsunade-sama?-dijo una chica de pelo rosa y ojos color verde, esta estaba al lado de Sasuke, quien al ver a Tenten se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Sasuke no estabas entrenando?-le preguntó Tenten.

-Estaba-dijo este con una media sonrisa.

-No si ya lo veo-dijo la chica.

-Bueno chicos, os voy a explicar en que consiste la misión. Se trata de proteger a una pareja de feudales del país del té, para esta misión havia pensado en ti Tenten para sustituir a la mujer, y a ti Neji, para sustituir al esposo, pero como se ha integrado Sasuke a la misión, prefiero que sea él el señor Oki, ya que tiene unas características más parecidas. Los tendréis que proteger hasta que se termine su boda. Ahora lo están preparando todo, y no quieren que ninguna persona les arruine este día tan especial. Sin nada más que decir, partiréis mañana por la mañana a las 7 en punto. ¿Algo que objetar?-Dijo la Hokage.

-No, Tsunade-sama.-Contesto Neji en nombre de todos.

-Perfecto. Neji, serás el capitán de la misión, id con cuidado.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono.

Después de despedirse de Sakura y Sasuke, Neji y Tenten decidieron ir a entrenar para aprovechar el día. En el camino hacía el campo de entrenamiento no se dijeron nada, sabían de sobras que no hacía falta las palabras entre ellos, a Neji le gustaba el silencio, y eso Tenten lo sabía y respetaba.

-Cuándo quieras empezamos- dijo Tenten.

Ya habían llegado al campo. Estaba situado en el bosque, a pocos kilómetros de Konoha. De repente los dos se miraron y esa fue la señal para empezar el entrenamiento. Tenten se escondió detrás de un árbol, sabía que no escaparía de su Byakugan, pero por lo menos podría atacarle desde lejos con sus armas sin que su Jūken llegase hasta ella.

Neji ni se inmutó, se quedó en la misma posición del principio, seguramente esperando el ataque.

-**Sougu Tenkasai** - se escuchó desde el cielo. Tenten arrojó su pergamino más grande para lanzar una lluvia de armas arrojadizas.

-**Hakkeshō Kaiten**- dijo Neji. Este hizo salir grandes cantidades de chakra por todos sus puntos de su cuerpo a la vez que giraba sobre sí mismo.

Al hacerlo, las armas arrojadizas de Tenten salieron rebotadas contra la semiesfera rotatoria de chakra que se generaba, haciendo que no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

-Sabes que poca cosa podrás hacer con este ataque aparte de cansarme Tenten. -dijo el Hyūga.

-¿Y quien dice que esa no era mi intención?-dijo esta detrás suyo.

Tenten golpeó a Neji por detrás pero este lo esquivó fácilmente. Pero ella cogió rápidamente su pergamino y dio dos saltos hacia atrás.

-**Sougu: Shikyuu Geki**-dijo esta y invocó una bola de pinchos explosivos.

-¿Qué?-chilló Neji. Entonces explotó la bola de pinchos al chocar contra el Hyūga.

-Espero no haberme pasado.-dijo la chica para si misma.

-Tranquila no me ha pasado nada-dijo el Hyūga saliendo de detrás suyo.

-¿Como?-dijo esta sorprendida.

- **Bunshin no Jutsu**- dijo este contestando a la pregunta que se formulaba su compañera, a la vez que le daba un golpe.- **Jūken**- gritó.

- ¿**Bunshin no Jutsu**?, ¿pero como no me di cuenta?- pronunció esta mientras caía al suelo vencida.

-Estabas tan concentrada en tu ataque que no te diste cuenta, pero tranquila.-dijo Neji mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- cometer errores sirve para algo, la próxima vez ya no te sucederá.

-Lo que tu digas, pero siempre cometo errores, y encima son de conceptos básicos. El día que no haga ninguno...lo veo muy lejano.-dijo esta decepcionada.

-La gente siempre comete errores.-dijo este para animarla.

-Lo que tú digas Hyūga.-dijo esta esbozando media sonrisa.-Mejor nos vamos ya a casa, mañana tenemos una misión importante y el sol ya se está poniendo.-

-De acuerdo.-dijo este.-Mañana tendrás que hacer de esposa de un feudal, no será tarea fácil. -dijo el Hyūga.-

-¿Porque?- dijo esta dejando de recoger sus armas y girándose hacia el Hyūga.-

-Ya lo sabrás.-dijo este, caminando rumbo a su casa.

-Odio cuándo me hace esto- dijo esta inflando sus mofletes de manera infantil.-No es justo...-

Después de terminar de recoger sus armas se dirigió hacia su casa y se dispuso a descansar para el día de mañana.

**Fin capítulo 1**

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí empieza esta historia. Espero que os guste, y dejen sus reviews para ver su opinión, es mi primer fanfic y la verdad me ayudaría bastante. Como podréis ver según pase el tiempo, será un Nejiten con un poco de Sasuten. Me concentrare en estas parejas, aunque puede que haya también alguna más.

Gracias a todos por leer,

Besos.


	2. Snow

**Capítulo 2:**

_En un jardín nevado había una mujer y una niña pequeña conversado. _

_-¿Tenten que pasa cuándo la nieve se derrite?-dijo una mujer de grande belleza. Tenía su pelo recogido en una cola alta, este era marrón y sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Tenten, tenía los ojos color miel y su cara denotaba felicidad y bondad._

_-Pues que se convierte en agua, ¿No?- dijo la pequeña niña de unos cinco años de edad._

_-Incorrecto-dijo la mujer y después rió por lo bajo.-Pero tranquila...algún día sabrás la respuesta.- _

_-¿Y como sabré que esa es la respuesta correcta?-cuestionó la pequeña niña._

_-Simplemente lo sabrás- dijo la mujer, y se fue dentro de la casa._

_-Algún día la sabré, me pregunto cuando... -pensó la pequeña niña._

**00000**

-Son las seis y cincuenta y cinco, que horror llegaré tarde, Neji me va a matar- dijo está recordando como se ponía el Hyūga si alguien era impuntual, ni se lo quería imaginar.

- _Aunque no se porque recordé ese día...la verdad no me volví a cuestionar nunca esta repuesta.-_pensó la Kunoichi.

Después de correr durante un buen rato la kunoichi llegó al lugar citado, allí se encontraban todos. Sasuke estaba encima de un árbol y Sakura recostada abajo de ese mismo y Neji de pie sin expresión alguna.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.- dijo la kunoichi esperando un sermón.

Entonces Neji se giró y la kunoichi lo vio con muestra de enfadado en su cara.

-Tenten tienes que saber tus obligaciones.- empezó a decir Neji.

-_Horror ya empieza..._- pensó la kunoichi.

-Sabes que una kunoichi...-dijo Neji, pero de repente alguien habló, deteniendo la habla del Hyūga.

-Vamos Tenten, ¿dónde te habías metido? tu nunca llegas tarde.-dijo Sakura y después soltó una risa.- Pero tranquila solo son tres minutos nadie se muere por eso.-dijo la Kunoichi y entonces fue hacia ella y la cogió de la mano para empezar a caminar.

-Gracias Sakura.-dijo Tenten en un tono suave para que solo la oyera ella.

-No hay problema.-dijo Sakura.

-Vamos Hyūga o te quedarás atrás.-dijo Sasuke mientras saltaba del árbol y empezaba a caminar.

-Hm...- dijo el shinobi y empezó a caminar con ellos.

Después de saltar de árbol en árbol durante 6 horas llegaron a un pequeño pueblo situado a pocos kilómetros del lugar donde se dirigían. Había mucha gente por las calles, parecía como si estuvieran preparando alguna celebración. El pueblo se veía a simple vista que era pequeño pero no parecía nada pobre, lo contrario estaba muy bien cuidado, por todo el lugar se podían ver flores y adornos desde los balcones más grandes hasta los más pequeños. En una de las casas había una señora regando las plantas de su ventana.

-Perdone las molestias señora, pero ¿me podría decir lo que están celebrando?- dijo Sakura, la verdad es que le intrigaba saber para que era todo eso.

-¡Oh! ¿Que no eres de por aquí?-dijo la mujer.

-No señora.-dijo la kunoichi.

-Pues mira joven, estamos preparándolo todo para celebrar la boda del señor Oki y su mujer Maya. Se casarán dentro de poco y todo el pueblo está ilusionado con este evento.-dijo la mujer.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, espero que sea un feliz evento.-dijo la kunoichi.-Adiós.- e hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue hacia sus amigos. Pero de repente empezó a caer algo del cielo.

-¿Que es esto?-se preguntó la kunoichi-¿Nieve aquí...?.-

Tenten, Neji y Sasuke la estaban esperando en otro lado, a Neji no pasaba nada si lo veían, pero a Sasuke y a Tenten sería peligroso ya que tienen que sustituir a la pareja y no pueden ser descubiertos por ningún aldeano.

-Que aburrido no poder visitar el pueblo.-dijo Tenten mientras miraba al cielo.

-Esto es...-dijo Tenten.

-Nieve.-continuó Sasuke.-Que extraño en este lugar.-

-_Pero tranquila...algún día sabrás la respuesta.- _de repente se le vino esta frase a la mente de la kunoichi.

-Una pregunta chicos...Sasuke, Neji.-dijo la kunoichi.

-Di Tenten.-dijo el shinobi castaño.

-Vosotros...-dijo la kunoichi- ¿_pero que les voy a preguntar? pensaran que estoy loca, que vergüenza...-_pensó.

- ¿Que creéis que pasa cuándo la nieve se derrite?- preguntó la kunoichi.

-Pues...-dijo Sasuke.

-Creo que...-dijo Neji.

-Llega la primavera.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

De repente la cara de Tenten se enrojeció levemente, sabía que esa era la respuesta, pero no pesaba encontrarla en esos dos shinobis, le hizo feliz saber que ellos le habían dicho la respuesta y no otra persona, puede que ese día su madre se lo digiera por algo.

_-Eh, espera_.-pensó la Kunoichi.- _¿Porque me hace feliz que me lo digieran ellos?-_

Pero los pensamientos de la kunoichi se detuvieron cuándo oyó pasos hacia ellos.

-Mirad, Sakura ya llega.-dijo la kunoichi.

-Bueno se ve que están preparando todo esto para celebrar la boda de Oki y su mujer Maya.-dijo Sakura mientras se aproximaba a ellos.-Se ve que son muy queridos por todo el pueblo,-

-Ya veo, así que no tienen que ver a Sasuke o a Tenten, deberemos ir rápido hacia la casa de los feudales, no quiero correr riesgos.-dijo Neji.

Después de una afirmación de cabeza por parte de todos, se dirigieron hacía la casa de la pareja. No tardaron mucho en llegar, estaba situada a un cuarto de hora de distancia del pueblo. La verdad en vez de una casa, eso parecía una mansión. Eran tres casas grandes juntas, y cada una de ellas con su propio jardín. Seguramente la más pequeña sería para los criados, y las otras dos, para la pareja y la otra para los invitados, era normal ver a feudales con casas así, aunque algunas personas no estaban acostumbradas.

-¡Oh!- dijo Tenten de la impresión.- ¡que grandeee!- dijo la Kunoichi alargando la e.- Neji...Neji...-dijo seguidamente.- ¿De verdad estaremos aquí?- dijo la kunoichi mientras se iluminaban sus mejillas.

-Si Tenten.-dijo Neji levemente ruborizado.

A veces Neji pasaba un poco de vergüenza, Tenten hacía eso como si fuera la más normal del mundo muy a menudo, y encima ahora no estaban solos, o con su sensei y Lee, que también hacían igual que Tenten muy amenudo, sino que les estaban mirando Sasuke y Sakura.

-Pero tranquilízate, ¿vale?- propuso el Shinobi.

-Si.-dijo esta mirándolo, a la kunoichi le encantaba verlo así.

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban casi en la puerta, y Tenten empezó a avanzar hacia ellos. Neji se quedo mirándola.

_-¿Que me pasa estos días?-_pensó el Hyūga.-_Bueno ahora me tengo que concentrar en la misión.-_

Neji empezó a caminar y los alcanzo, al fin habían llegaron al lugar citado. Seguido tocaron la puerta y les atendió una joven. Llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño, su pelo era negro y sus ojos del mismo color, era más bien bajita, y delgada, y se intentaba tapar la cara con la mano, aun que no servia de nada.

_-¿Es Hinata?-_pensaron todos al mismo momento.

-Hola. Ustedes deben de ser los ninjas de Konoha.- dijo esta tímidamente.-Pasen por aquí por favor, el señor Oki les está esperando.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo la kunoichi de pelo rosado.-Perdone, pero su nombre es...-

-S-Sí, lo siento que maleducada.-dijo la joven sirvienta.-Soy Rin, y trabajo de sirvienta para el señor Oki, si tienen algún problema o duda y yo les puedo ayudar por favor avísenme cuándo quieran.

-Encantada Rin, yo soy Tenten, y ella es Sakura.- dijo la kunoichi señalando a Sakura.-Y esos dos son Sasuke.-

-Encantado-dijo Sasuke.

-Y Neji.-continuó la Kunoichi.

-Lo mismo digo.-dijo este-

-Igualmente.-dijo la sirvienta.

Después de hablar llegaron a una de las tres casas. Parecía que era la más grande de las tres, aunque la verdad la diferencia era poca. La kunoichi de cabello marrón se quedó mirando el jardín, más que un jardín parecía un campo lleno de flores.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto el chico Uchiha.

-Sí.-contesto ella.- Es muy...-

-Hermoso.-dijo el joven shinobi mirándola a los ojos. Esto hizo que Tenten se ruborizara a más no poder.

-Vamos chicos.-dijo Sakura que estaba al lado de Neji y la joven sirvienta.

Neji miro con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera al joven Sasuke, pero a este no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Sasuke no dijo nada y empezó a caminar, mientras Tenten, después de contemplar otra vez el jardín, lo siguió.

La sirvienta los hizo pasar hasta el salón de invitados, y les dijo que esperaran aquí que enseguida vendrían el señor Oki y su mujer. Los shinobis asintieron y esperaron a la pareja. La sala era bastante espaciosa, estaban sentados en unos cojines, y delante tenían una mesa para tomar el té, las paredes eran de color verde claro y se podían apreciar diversos cuadros de autores muy bien conocidos. Después de unos minutos de espera entraron dos personas.

Primero entro un hombre, tenía el cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eren igual negros, era alto y delgado. Sus ropas eran anchas y elegantes, y parecía tener unos 23 años de edad, 5 años más que los shinobis.

Y después de él entro la mujer, tenía los ojos color café, y su pelo era de color negro, era delgada y más baja que su marido, seguramente ella tendría unos años menos que él, sus ropas eran más estrechas de las de su marido, al llevarlas así se podía ver mejor su figura, eran elegantes, con colores vivos que compaginaban con su maquillaje.

Se sentaron delante de los cuatro shinobis, y empezaron a hablar.

-Mucho gusto conocerles, me llamo Oki Hagiwara y la mujer que está a mi lado es mi futura esposa Maya.-dijo el hombre.

-Encantada.-dijo la mujer.-Espero que nos puedan ayudar, nuestro gran día va a llegar y me temo que ciertas personas pueden aprovechar estos momentos para causar el caos en este país.

-Para esto estamos aquí, quiero que sepan quienes serán las personas que les van a sustituir estos días.-dijo Neji como capitán de la misión.-Tenten.-dijo Neji señalándola.- se ara pasar por la señorita Maya, y Sasuke.-dijo este señalándolo.-se ara pasar por el señor Oki.-Sakura y yo vigilaremos y investigaremos para que no haya ningún problema durante la misión.

-Mm...No creo que esta jovencita se pueda hacer pasar por mi, tendremos que hacer muchos cambios.-dijo Maya.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Tenten.

-Si, si, me refiero a las ropas, maquillaje...-se quedo un rato pensando.-cabello...-dijo la mujer después de estar mirando durante varios segundos a la joven kunoichi.

-¿Que le pasa a mi cabello?- cuestiono esta, mientras se lo tocaba.

-Es que te lo sujetas de una forma, un poco...vulgar.-dijo la mujer, como quien habla del tiempo.

-_Me está intentando cabrear, ¿o que?-_pensó la chica de los dos moños, haciendo una mueca que no se percibiera.

-En cambio el chico que a de hacer de mi marido es perfecto. Solo le falta ropa nueva y listo.- dijo la mujer mirando de arriba a bajo a Sasuke.

-Hm...-dijo este.

-_¿Y porque el es perfecto y yo no?-_pensó la chica.-_esta chica ya le e cogido manía._

-Intenta calmarte Tenten.-dijo en tono bajo la otra kunoichi que había en el salón.

-Si, si, estoy calmada.-dijo esta haciendo una risa forzada.- ¿No se nota?

-Pues no mucho la verdad...-dijo la Kunoichi de ojos jade.

-Si tienes razón me e de calmar.-dijo la joven Kunoichi bufando para calmarse.

-Así mejor.-sonrió Sakura.

-Bueno ahora que está todo listo, por favor.-dijo el señor Oki.

-_Por lo menos es más educado que su mujer._-pensó la chica de ojos café.

-Me gustaría que la señorita Tenten y el señor Sasuke se prepararan para la misión.-

-Si, mis damas os ayudarán con todo.-dijo Maya.- ¡Rin!-chilló la mujer.

- S-Sí, voy.- se oyó desde otra sala. También se oyó algún que otro ruido fuerte- ¿Quería algo señorita Maya?-dijo esta, parecía como si hubiera venido corriendo.

-Lleva a estos dos jóvenes a sus respectivas salas para prepararse, dile a Yumi que se encargue de todo.-dijo la mujer.

-Sí señora, por favor.-dijo dirigiéndose hacía los dos shinobis.- Acompañadme.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron hacía donde les indicaba la joven criada. En la sala se quedaron Neji y Sakura junto con la pareja de enamorados.

-No me gustaría meterme donde no me llaman, pero es extraño que hayan querido la ayuda de cuatro shinobis de Konoha de alto cargo solo por prevención.-dijo el Hyūga.

Sakura se quedó pensando en las palabras del shinobi.

-_Es verdad no creo que necesiten tantos shinobis por simple prevención, puede que...-_ pensó la Kunoichi.- _¿Amenazas? _

-Eres listo chico, si como han podido suponer hemos recibido alguna que otra carta amenazándonos para que suspendiéramos la boda o alguno que otra desgracia pasaría.-dijo el señor Oki, su voz cada vez que avanzaba su habla era más entrecortada, seguramente le dolía no poder tener una boda, como la gente normal, y tener que hacer todo esto solo para poder estar con la persona que quería.

-Me lo imaginaba...-dijo Neji.-señor Oki después me gustaría ver estas cartas.

-Claro no hay problema, cuando vuelvan le diré a mi sirvienta que las traiga.-dijo Maya.

Neji asintió y estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Rin pidió permiso para entrar al salón.

-Señorita Maya, el señor Sasuke ya está listo.-dijo esta.

-Gracias Rin, hazle pasar.-dijo la señora de ojos café.

Rin hizo caso y aviso a Sasuke que ya podía entrar. Cuándo entro todos se quedaron pasmados, llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta larga cortada por lo lados inferiores de color negro, en ella estaba inscrito por detrás el símbolo del fuego, de zapatos llevaba unos negros, con pequeños decorados negros. La verdad estaba más atractivo de lo habitual. Todos se lo quedaron mirando durante un buen rato.

-_Que guapo esta Sasuke..._-pensó Sakura, se había quedado mirándolo embobada.

_-Hm...No es para tanto_.-pensó Neji, viendo a todos los presentes con cara de embobado.

-¡Oh! Sasuke, estás realmente guapo, estas ropas te quedan divinamente, creo que ya estás listo para sustituir a mi marido, aunque puede que está me lo replantee esto de casarme.-dijo la mujer entre risas.

Ante aquel comentario todos se quedaron callados, y el ambiente se volvió un poco frío, e intentaron hacer una risita fingida, aunque solo le salió a Sakura y al señor Oki.

-_Deberá estar acostumbrado a estos comentarios_.-pensó Sasuke refiriéndose al señor Oki.

Rin volvió a pedir permiso para entrar a la habitación.

-Señora, la señorita Tenten ya esta lista.-dijo la joven sirvienta.

-Vale Rin, hazla pasar...- dijo la mujer.-Por cierto, ¿También podrías traer las cartas?-

-Si, señorita.-dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia, entonces salió de la habitación, para avisar a la otra kunoichi.-Por favor señorita Tenten, entre.

-N-No quiero.- dijo la kunoichi entrecortadamente.

-Vamos la están esperando.-dijo la sirvienta.

_-¿Porque no querrá entrar_?- se preguntaba Neji.

La kunoichi respiro fuerte y avanzo unos pasos.

-¿Vamos Tenten de que tienes miedo?- se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

Termino de dar el último paso y entró a la sala. Al llegar todos se quedaron impactados, mudos al verla.

_-Lo sabía estoy horrible.-_pensó la joven kunoichi.

-Tenten estás...-dijo Neji pensando cada palabra que iba a decir, se quedo mirándola por unos segundos.-estás...-

-Estás preciosa.- dijo el joven Uchiha, adelantándose al Hyūga, el también se había quedado embobado mirándola.

**Fin capítulo 2.**

* * *

**teNii.cHaNn:** Gracias por apoyarme de verdad, espero que este capítulo te guste igual o incluso más que el otro, besos.

**Alicia:** Espero q leas también este y que te divierta como el otro, me gusta que la gente se lo pase bien leyéndolo, besos.

Aquí la continuación, la verdad creo que le estoy pillando el truco a esto jaja. Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior es un Nejiten, aunque con un poco de Sasuten, y se preguntaran porque, pues porque me gusta ver a Neji celoso, simplemente esto, creo que la historia puede ser más emocionante así. Y e puesto a Sasuke porque es el personaje que me gusta más después de estos dos.

Sin nada más que decir espero que lo lean,

Besos


	3. Jealousy

**Capítulo 3:**

Se podía ver el sonrojo de Tenten al oír esas palabras. Sasuke le había dicho que estaba preciosa, y no se lo podía creer, no podía disimular su sonrojo hacía tal comentario.

-Gracias.-dijo esta intentando taparse la cara de la vergüenza y diciendo entrecortadamente.

Ante esa acción Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar triunfalmente al Hyūga.

_-Hm...Puede que hayas ganado la batalla Uchiha, pero no la guerra.-_pensó el Hyūga molesto.

La verdad es que todos tenían razones para quedarse embobados, Tenten llevaba puesto un vestido de seda, esta era blanca y muy fina y la ocultaba de arriba a los pies, donde por encima llevaba puesto un vestido mas corto de seda rojo, le hacía forma de uve en la parte del escote y por la parte inferior de las piernas le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por la cintura llevaba un lazo de color negro con detalles impregnados en él, y llevaba unos zapatos negros en conjunto con el lazo, estos llevaban tacón pero la kunoichi podía llevarlos con un poco de práctica. Su pelo lo tenía suelto, lo tenía liso y de sus mechones se juntaban dos cintas rojas, su maquillaje iba conjunto los colores de la ropa, con tonos rojizos pero sin ser muy llamativos. Simplemente ese día Tenten parecía una princesa.

-Oh! que gran mejoría, mis sirvientas han echo un gran trabajo con tigo, estoy muy satisfecha.-dijo la mujer de Oki, dando vueltas al rededor de la kunoichi experta en armas.-Si, definitivamente eres la indicada para sustituirme.-dijo la mujer terminando de dar vueltas y volviendo al sitio del principio.

-Entonces todo está listo, solo hace falta esperar que Rin traiga las cartas.-dijo el señor Oki.

Sasuke y Tenten se sentaron en los sitios donde antes habían estado.

-Vaya Tenten, estás realmente guapa.-dijo Sakura bajo para que solo la kunoichi la oyera.

-No me elogies tu también Sakura, que me hace mucha vergüenza, ya sabes que no me gusta vestir tan elegante.-dijo esta mirando todos los atuendos que llevaba puestos.- Me gusta más pasar desapercibida.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas en el mismo tono que ella.

Sakura sonrió hacia aquel comentario, conocía suficientemente a su amiga como para saber que el comentario de Sasuke la había puesto nerviosa.

De repente una voz pidió permiso para pasar, era Rin que traía las cartas con sigo.

-Gracias Rin te puedes retirar.-dijo el joven señor.

Y acto seguido Rin hizo una reverencia y se fue del salón.

-Tenga Neji son las cartas que nos enviaron los amenazantes. La verdad es que no son cartas muy explicitas.-dijo el hombre.

Neji las cogió y empezó a leerlas en voz pausada y tranquila.

-Oki Hagiwara, le recomendamos que no celebre la boda con su prometida. Sino es el caso, habrá algún que otro accidente en el Festival de kiku cuando un fuego de luz en el cielo ilumine las caras de todos en la plena noche.- terminó de leer Neji.

-¿Festival de Kiku?-dijo Tenten.

-Sí, en nuestro país antes de celebrar una boda, hay la tradición de hacer un Festival, en este están invitados todos los aldeanos, y el tema principal son las flores, sobretodo una en particular, el crisantemo, o en japonés dicho Kiku.-explicó Maya con voz serena y pausada.

-Por eso aprovechan este evento para preparar cualquier ataque.-dijo Sakura.

-Exactamente joven kunoichi, pero aun que sabemos el sitio donde sucederá el ataque, no podemos descifrar cuando atacarán.- explicó el señor Oki.

-Entiendo, puede que sea la luz de fuego de los atacantes.-sugirió la castaña.

-Puede ser, aun que con tan pocas pistas es difícil, no debemos sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente.-dijo el joven Uchiha.

-Será mejor que descansen y mañana lo piensen más detenidamente.-sugirió el señor Oki.-Aun faltan dos días para que empiece el Festival, y hoy ya es bastante tarde y estarán cansados de su larga travesía. Será mejor que cenen y que vayan a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los shinobis asintieron y fueron a cenar al comedor principal, Sasuke y Neji estuvieron en silencio, mientras que Sakura y Tenten hablaban sobre sus cosas.

-Si, y aquel chico te miró de una forma.-dijo riendo la kunoichi experta en armas.

-No es culpa mía que me intentase coger mi dinero de la mochila, me pensaba que era un pervertido.-respondió la kunoichi curandera.

-Y tu chillando pervertido, pervertido.-dijo Tenten imitando la voz de Sakura.-fue muy gracioso, aun que le compadezco pobre chico, cuando descubrió que eras una kunoichi, se arrepintió de todo.-dijo Tenten.

-_Si que les gusta hablar no se callan._-pensó Neji.

Después de comer Sakura fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa, y Sasuke fue a entrenar a un campo al descubierto que había a las afueras de la mansión. Neji por su parte se fue a sentar al jardín, le gustaba observar la naturaleza para tranquilizarse.

-Neji, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas que se acercaba al joven shinobi.-estás más callado de lo habitual.-dijo esta sentándose a su lado.

-Hm...No me pasa nada Tenten, serán tus imaginaciones.-dijo este.

-Lo que tu digas.-dijo la kunoichi.-Por cierto tu eres el único que no me a dicho nada sobre como me quedaba el vestido.-dijo esta mirándolo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Te queda bien.-dijo este sin expresar en sus palabras ningún tono de importancia.

-Ya veo.-dijo la kunoichi agachando la cabeza. No sabía como el Hyūga podía ser tan frío a veces.-

-Aun que el color rojo, te sienta muy bien, te hacer estar más guapa.-dijo el Hyūga girando la cabeza hacía otro lado para que no se le notase el tono carmesí que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

-Gra-Gracias.-dijo la kunoichi entrecortadamente, le había hecho feliz que Neji le digiera eso.

Los dos estuvieron mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago, la verdad es que era muy hermosa.

-Tenten.-llamó Neji mirando a la kunoichi a los ojos.

-Dime.-contestó está.

-¿Que piensas del Uchiha?-preguntó el shinobi.

-¿De Sasuke?-dijo la Kunoichi.-Pues es un chico muy guapo, y buena persona, aun que es un poco arrogante y solitario, pero me recuerda a un shinobi que tengo al lado.-dijo la kunoichi enumerando todo lo que pensaba de él.

-¿Como puedes creer que se parece a mi?-dijo el joven Hyūga.

-Solo e dicho mi opinión tu me lo has pedido.-dijo Tenten intentando defenderse.

-En cualquier caso Tenten, no te acerques mucho a él.-dijo el joven Hyūga.-No me inspira confianza.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.-dijo la kunoichi mirándolo a los ojos.

_-¿Yo celoso? ¿Pero en que estará pensando?-_pensó el shinobi.

-No Tenten no lo estoy, simplemente lo digo por tu bien.-dijo Neji.-Ves con cuidado con él.

-No quiero.-dijo Tenten.

Neji se quedó impactado por ese comentario. ¿Desde cuando Tenten le llevaba la contraria?

- Aré lo que me de la gana Hyūga.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas antes de irse.

-Pues vale haz lo que quieras.-dijo por último el shinobi.

Tenten entró de nuevo en la casa y se sentó recostada en la pared.

_-¿Pero que le pasa estos días a Neji?-_ se preguntó la kunoichi_.-Siempre cree que aré lo que él quiera. Pues no, ya me estoy hartando de su estúpido ego de genio._ _A veces me gustaría que fuera más cariñoso..._

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a la kunoichi curandera.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-chilló la kunoichi, más para si misma que para nadie.

Tenten rió hacia esa acción.

-Naruto te ha terminado pegando algo de su carácter.-dijo Tenten.

-Puede que un poco.-dijo Sakura frotándose la cabeza.-Tengo ganas de descansar, me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

-Es verdad, cuándo llegue Sasuke preguntaremos por las habitaciones.-dijo Tenten.

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro shinobis, Sasuke y Neji incluidos, vino una señora mayor, esta era la que había arreglado a Sasuke y a Tenten antes, su nombre era Yumi.

-Por favor.-dijo la señora mayor.- Acompañadme soy la encargada de enseñaros vuestros dormitorios.

Los shinobis asintieron y los llevaron a los dormitorios.

Estaban caminando por un pasadizo bastante largo. Hasta que llegaron a una habitación.

-Esta será su habitación señorita Sakura.-dijo la sirvienta.

-Si, adiós chicos buenas noches.-dijo la Haruno a sus amigos.

-Si Sakura, buenas noches.-contestó la kunoichi experta en armas.

Después siguieron caminando no muy lejos de la habitación de Sakura habían dos puertas una delante de la otra.

-La habitación de la derecha será la del señor Neji, y la de la izquierda la del señor Sasuke y la señorita Tenten.-dijo la sirvienta.

-Ah! claro, claro, buenas noches Neji.-dijo la kunoichi avanzando unos pasos hacía su habitación. Pero después de unos segundos reaccionó. Su cara se puso roja y se dirigió hacía la anciana gritando.

-Eh! espere un momento, ¿y por que he de dormir con Sasuke?-reclamó la joven kunoichi.

_-Al fin se da cuenta.-_pensó el joven Uchiha.

-Simplemente por que la habitación en la que dormiréis es la del señor Oki y la señorita Maya.-dijo la anciana mirando a Tenten.-Y vosotros os tenéis que hacer pasar por ellos durante las 24 horas del día, y los señores han decidido que también deberían dormir en la misma habitación que lo hacen ellos habitualmente.-terminó de explicar la sirvienta.

-Pero, pero...-la kunoichi intentaba encontrar una excusa para no tener que dormir con el shinobi en la misma habitación, y seguramente en la misma cama.-Yo...nosotros...bueno.-tartamudeó la kunoichi, y sin poder resistirse buscó la mirada del Hyūga para que la ayudara.

Neji pudo ver sus ojos suplicantes y aun que estaba de mal humor y enfadado con la kunoichi, la ayudó.

-Perdone Yumi.-dijo el Hyūga deteniendo el tartamudeo de la kunoichi.- ¿Es imprescindible que ellos duerman en el mismo lecho?-

-Si.-dijo la sirvienta.-Son órdenes que me han dado directamente los señores, y no creo que pueda hacer nada, aparte... ¿los ninjas de Konoha no pueden hacer cualquier cosa?-dijo hacía Neji desafiándolo.

Sasuke pudo ver como Neji hacía una mueca y no decía nada, la verdad es que no tenían otro remedió que dormir en la misma habitación o sino se buscarían problemas y no servirían de nada.

-Bueno Hyūga veo que no se puede hacer nada.-dijo Sasuke mirando a Neji.-Entonces Tenten tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación.-dijo Sasuke a la kunoichi jalándola hacía dentro.

-Pero Sasuke.-dijo la kunoichi siendo jalada hacía dentro.

-Lo siento Tenten no se puede hacer nada.-dijo Sasuke.- Neji ya lo a intentado.

-...Entiendo.-dijo la kunoichi.-Entonces buenas noches.-dijo la kunoichi hacía la sirvienta y Neji.

-Buenas noches.-respondió este secamente.

La kunoichi lo miró con un deje de tristeza en ese instante solo les separaba una puerta, pero para ella se había vuelto mucha distancia.

-_Será mejor que mañana me disculpe, me enfade demasiado, y el solo me estaba intentando proteger_.- pensó la castaña.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con el Hyūga?-preguntó Sasuke.

-No...No ha pasado nada, tranquilo.-dijo la kunoichi respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Hm...-dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba la kunoichi estaba sola con Sasuke, intuitivamente miró la cama.

-Como pensaba, es de matrimonio.-dijo la kunoichi a Sasuke.

-Tranquila yo dormiré en el suelo, no hay problema.- dijo Sasuke mirándola.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación había un muchacho que no podía dormir a causa que se había peleado con cierta kunoichi.

_-Lo que faltaba, intentó alejar todo la posible a Sasuke de Tenten, y va y acaban durmiendo en la misma habitación, y encima Tenten está enfadada con migo, aun que con la forma que me contestó yo también me sentí ofendido, así que no pienso pedirle disculpas.-_pensó el joven Hyūga, pero de repente una imagen de la kunoichi diciéndole una cosa se le vino a la cabeza.- _Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.-_el shinobi se quedó pensativo_.-¿ Y si es verdad, y si esto celoso?-_se preguntó a si mismo.

Volviendo a la habitación de Sasuke y Tenten.

-No Sasuke ya dormiré yo en el suelo.-dijo la kunoichi.

-No diga tonterías Tenten dormiré yo.-dijo el shinobi como una orden.

-A mi no me des ordenes Sasuke, si quiero dormir en el suelo lo aré.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no seré yo quien duerma en la cama entonces.-dijo el shinobi.

-De acuerdo me parece bien.-contestó la kunoichi.

-Bien.-dijo el shinobi.

Tenten miró en el armario y cogió el primer pijama de los muchos que vio, Maya ya le había dicho que esa ropa la habían comprado para ella, que la podía usar cuando quisiese. Se metió en el baño y se cambió. Después de un rato salió de él ya preparada para dormir, Sasuke ya se había canviado también.

Entonces los dos se pusieron abajo de la cama, Tenten estaba en el izquierdo y Sasuke en el derecho. Ninguno de los dos se quería poner encima. Apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir.

-Buenas noches Sasuke.-dijo la kunoichi.

-Tenten no seas terca y sube a dormir a la cama por favor.-dijo el joven Uchiha.

-No pienso subir a dormir a la cama, mientras tu duermes abajo Sasuke.-dijo la kunoichi.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que hemos de dormir los dos en la misma cama?- preguntó Sasuke.

Tenten se puso notablemente roja, suerte que el shinobi no lo veía. Pero ni se le había ocurrido pensar en dormir en la cama los dos.

**Fin capítulo 3**

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿Que le dirá Tenten a Sasuke, que pensáis?

**FeeksxNejiten****:** Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado.

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **jaja, las dos estamos de acuerdo en que nos gusta Neji un poco celoso x), espero que también leas este y gracias por tu review.

**...x...x...: **Gracias por pasarte y leerlo y espero que también leas este, besos.

**teNii.cHaNn: **Gracias por volverte a pasar, me hizo mucha ilusión y espero que también leas este, besos.

**Anika: **Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado, espero que también leas este, besos.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y agradezco a quien dejan sus reviews,

Besos.


	4. Accident

**Capítulo 4:**

-Yo...yo...-dijo la kunoichi entrecortadamente.- No he dicho esto, simplemente dije que no quería dormir en la cama mientras tu dormías en el suelo.-explicó esta.

Sasuke tardó en contestar durante unos segundos parecía como si estuviera meditando lo próxima que iba ha decir.

-A mi...a mi no me importa dormir en la cama...contigo...-dijo Sasuke en una voz pausada y tranquila, él sabía muy bien controlar sus nervios.-si no te mueves mucho, por mi está bien.

-No me suelo mover.-dijo la kunoichi con una voz más suave, ya no estaba tan nerviosa como antes, y esa frase había sido la aceptación por parte de ella para dormir con él.

Entonces los dos se levantaron del suelo y se pusieron encima de la cama, cada uno a su lado, con espació entre los dos, la verdad es que la cama era bastante ancha como para no llegar a tocarse si quisieran. La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y lo único que daba un poco de luz era la luna, esa luna que antes contemplaban Neji y la joven Kunoichi, la luna que le recordaba a los ojos de él, de repente la kunoichi pensó en el Hyūga.

_-Me pregunto como debe estar.-_pensó esta.-_Si se llegase ha enterar que he dormido con Sasuke seguro que lo despelleja.-_la kunoichi imaginó como el Hyūga se enteraba y iba a por Sasuke._-Me-Mejor que no se entere.-_

Al final entre sus pensamientos la kunoichi se quedó dormida.

**00000**

Ya era media noche, pero había un chico que no podía conciliar el sueño.

_-Y decía que no se movía_.-pensó el pelinegro.-_Pero si es lo único que hace...-_

Sasuke se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama, y Tenten ya no se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, sino que estaba en el medio abrazando el brazo de Sasuke.

_-Si sigue apretándolo así de fuerte mi brazo no lo aguantará.-_pensó el joven Uchiha.

-Tenten...Tenten...-el joven shinobi intentaba despertar a su compañera suavemente, moviéndola un poco por el hombro.

-No me quiero despertar aun madre.-dijo la joven kunoichi mientras cambiaba de lado y volvía a su pose anterior.

_-Bueno por lo menos me ha dejado el brazo.-_suspiró Sasuke mientras se tumbó nuevamente para dormir.

**00000**

Eran las siete de la mañana y la joven castaña se despertaba de dormir su dulce sueño.

_-Ya es de día_.-pensó esta mientras hacía un bostezo._-He dormido muy bien, esta cama es muy cómoda.-_

La kunoichi se levantó de la cama y miró al lado contrario, pero no vio al Uchiha por ningún sitio.

_-¿Donde estará?-_se preguntó la castaña.-_Mejor que me vaya a cambiar y después lo busque, puede que ya se haya ido._

La castaña iba a abrir la puerta del baño, cuando alguien salió de él antes que ella girara el pomo.

-Sas...Sasuke.-dijo la castaña entrecortadamente, esta estaba delante de Sasuke, y este acababa de salir del baño con solo una toalla puesta.-Lo siento...me pensaba que no estabas.-dijo esta tapándose rápidamente la cara con ambas manos, su cara estaba más roja de lo habitual.

-No-no pasa nada, a sido un accidente.-dijo este.-No es tu culpa.

De repente tocaron la puerta y seguido la abrieron.

- Tenten, Sasuke ya es tarde tenemos que...-dijo el joven Hyūga, pero al mirar hacia delante vio la vergonzosa escena. Neji se quedó mudo y lo único que hizo fue salir hacia fuera,

-¡Neji!-gritó la kunoichi saliendo de la habitación corriendo detrás de él.-Neji...Neji...-dijo la kunoichi para después coger aire y gritar por última vez su nombre.- ¡Neji!-

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones Tenten.-dijo Neji, el Hyūga estaba tan molesto que ni quería verla a la cara. Ahora los dos se encontraban en el pasadizo, Tenten estaba muy avergonzada, pero todo había sido un accidente y se lo tenía que explicar al Hyūga.

-Neji no es lo que parece, ha sido un accidente.-dijo la kunoichi.-Por favor créeme, yo me iba a cambiar al baño, y me pensaba que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación, y cuándo estaba a punto de entrar salió él, y después viniste tu y...-

-No hace falta que digas nada.-dijo Neji sin voltearse a verla.

-Pero no ves que yo te lo quiero decir, ¡no quiero que pienses mal!-dijo la kunoichi, las lagrimas amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento de sus ojos color café.-Tu...tu Neji, eres muy importante para mi.-dijo la kunoichi entre sollozos, las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

En ese momento Neji oyó los sollozos de la joven kunoichi y no pudo hacer otra cosa que girarse y mirarla. Había sido un completo idiota y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, estaba viendo como la persona que siempre había estado a su lado, se derrumbaba simplemente por pedir que lo creyera, mientras ella lo hacía cada día de su vida, siempre creía en él, y ahora él estaba impotente frente a esa persona, simplemente por su maldito ego de genio, por ese muro de cristal que hacía para todo ser humano, pero que para una persona este muro no existía.

-Tenten...por favor no llores, te creo.-dijo Neji.-De verdad te creo, te creo.-dijo este seguidamente, ya que veía que la kunoichi no paraba.-No...No llores, no quiero que llores, no...No me gusta.-dijo Neji levantando la cara de la kunoichi y mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento el genio Neji Hyūga estaba indefenso, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que decir para que la kunoichi parara de llorar.

-Lo siento.-dijo de repente la kunoichi, el joven Hyūga se quedó extrañado por estas palabras.-Ayer...yo no te debí de decir eso, tu solo me intentabas proteger.-dijo Tenten mirando a Neji a los ojos.

-No tienes por que disculparte Tenten. Fui yo quien me excedí, yo estaba un poco...-de repente Neji se quedó parado en esta palabra, como si no le saliera la otra, puede que para la kunoichi que tenía delante no existiera el muro de cristal, pero aun tenía su ego que le impedía decir ciertas cosas.

-No hace falta que digas nada Neji, ya está.-dijo Tenten mientras se frotaba los ojos con las muñecas.

Neji se quedó más tranquilo, a ese paso podrían haber estado todo el día allí, que la palabra no hubiera salido. Tenten le hizo una sonrisa, y luego se miró, aun estaba en pijama, y en poco tendrían que estar reunidos.

-Neji, mejor que me vaya a cambiar...-dijo la kunoichi mirando al Hyūga.

-Si, claro ves.-dijo el castaño.-Por cierto...-

-Dime.-dijo la joven girándose.

-Solo por curiosidad. Sasuke habrá dormido en el suelo, ¿no?-dijo el shinobi.

-Bueno...-la kunoichi se llevó la mano a la cabeza.-Yo le dije que durmiera él en la cama, pero el no quería y me dijo que yo debía dormir en ella, entonces al final terminamos durmiendo en el suelo los dos, pero Sasuke insistió en que durmiera en la cama, y yo le dije que no si el estaba en el suelo.-dijo la kunoichi muy rápido para que el Hyūga no se enterara, aun que parecía como si lo comprendiera todo.-Y al final terminamos durmiendo los dos en la cama.

El Hyūga lo miró con cara de querer matar al Uchiha.

-Pero tranquilo Neji, cada uno en un lado, la cama es muy grande.-dijo la castaña para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Si, se que no hicisteis nada tranquila.-dijo el Hyūga.

-Bueno si no quieres nada más entonces me voy.-dijo la castaña.

-Adiós.

Después de decir esto, y cuándo vio que la kunoichi estaba ya entrando en la habitación, Neji golpeo la pared con todos sus fuerzas, dejando en ella un agujero que tubo que tapar con un cuadro para que no se viese.

-Maldito Uchiha.-dijo el Hyūga en voz alta, aun que asegurándose que no lo oyera nadie.

En la habitación Tenten ya había escogido la ropa que se pondría el día de hoy, se parecía a la que llevaba el otro día pero no tan extravagante ya que seguramente la ropa de ayer sería la que usaría mañana para dar comienzo al Festival. Entonces se puso detrás de la cortina del probador y se cambió, pero cuando salió pudo ver al Uchiha esperándola.

-¿Hablaste con el Hyūga?-preguntó Sasuke viéndola.

-Si, ya hablé con él tranquilo.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas.

-Entonces yo voy tirando hacía el comedor, cuándo estés ven.-dijo Sasuke secamente.

-Si.-dijo la kunoichi sin mirarlo, se estaba intentando recoger el pelo, con una coleta alta y unos adornos en su pelo.-_Lista, mejor que me de prisa y me vaya hacía el comedor.-_pensó Tenten.

**00000**

-¿Que Sasuke y Tenten que?-dijo Sakura dejando de tomar su sopa y dirigiendo una mirada de desconcierto al Hyūga.

-Que durmieron en la misma habitación Sakura, simplemente quería que supieras que durante toda la misión será así.-dijo el Hyūga tomando su plato de arroz.

Los dos se encontraban en la misma sala donde habían tomado anoche su cena.

-No hay derecho, ¿y porque Sasuke?, ¿y porque no me quede a dormir yo con él?-preguntó Sakura a Neji.

-Porque tú no sustituyes a la señora Maya, Sakura.-dijo el Hyūga.

-Hm...No hay derecho.-dijo la kunoichi curandera empezando a comer otra vez.

_-Pues suerte que no le he dicho como me los he encontrado cuándo he entrado en su habitación.-_pensó el Hyūga mirando a la kunoichi.

De repente Sasuke entró en la habitación y se sentó en el sitio de la noche pasada.

-Has tardado mucho Uchiha.-dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke.- El desayuno se te ha enfriado.- dijo el Hyūga molesto, con la pared no bastaba para contener su enfado.

-Hm…me retrase un poco, esta noche no dormí muy bien.-dijo el Uchiha mirando a Neji a la cara.

-¿Sasuke insinúas que no has podido dormir por Tenten?-preguntó Sakura algo molesta.

-Si, se podría decir que es culpa suya.-dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, recordando como la kunoichi lo cogía del brazo, aun le hacía daño.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir, era Tenten, he hizo lo mismo que Sasuke, se sentó en el sitio de la noche anterior, pero pudo comprobar como Neji y Sakura la miraban con cara de enfadados.

-¿Tenten dime la verdad que has echo con Sasuke?-preguntó la kunoichi de pelo rosado de repente a la castaña, esta había roto los palillos con sus manos, parecía bastante enfadada.

-Nada.-dijo la kunoichi extrañada por la pregunta.

-No mientas, Sasuke nos acaba de decir que no ha podido dormir por tu culpa.-dijo la kunoichi curandera. Neji prestaba atención a su conversación pero aparentaba no darle importancia.

-Es que Tenten se mueve mucho Sakura, nada más.-dijo el joven Uchiha respondiendo a la pregunta que se hacía Sakura.

-Ah, vale...-dijo riendo nerviosamente la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

-¿Te he molestado Sasuke?, lo siento no lo he echo a breve.-dijo la kunoichi apenada.

-No pasa nada.-respondió el Uchiha.

Cuándo terminaron de comer, fueron a buscar a Oki y a su esposa. Según Rin, se encontraban en el estudio, este era bastante grande, y había espacio suficiente para todas las librerías con libros y documentos que tenían que encargarse un señor feudal.

Los shinobis tocaron a la puerta y pidieron permiso para pasar.

-Chicos, pasad, pasad.-dijo la prometida del señor feudal.

-Veníamos como usted nos dijo.-dijo Neji refiriéndose a Oki.

-Si me gustaría que repasaran algunas cosas con mi prometida antes de que llegara el Festival.-dijo el señor del país del té.

-Sasuke, Tenten, ahora vamos a ensayar lo que tenéis que decir cada uno en el Festival. Es muy importante que os lo sepáis todo al pie de la letra, sino el Festival sería un desastre y nuestra boda se hundiría con él.-dijo Maya haciendo que sonara muy importante, por lo que la kunoichi castaña se tensó, nunca antes había llevado tanta obligación con ella. Aun que ya debería de estar acostumbrada, el Hyūga hacía que no pareciera tanta la carga, pero ahora no estaría a su lado en el momento de la actuación, así que tenía que intentar ser fuerte.

_-Seré fuerte.-_pensó la kunoichi.-_por todos._

**Fin Capítulo 4**

* * *

Lo siento por tardarme, pero no pude actualizar más rápido. Este capítulo os habrá parecido un poco más aburrido que los demás, pero era importante ponerlo.

**FeeksxNejiten****: **Gracias por el Review, me haces ilusión que te haya gustado como he puesto a Neji celoso, espero que continúes leyendo, besos.

**Alicia: **Muchas gracias por tu review me a animado un montón, y espero que por el próximo capítulo me llegue más inspiración, e intentado poner a Sakura un poco celosa, aun que no se si lo e echo bien, espero tu review y que sigas leyendo!, besos

**Chica-anime 4ever****: **Aquí el capítulo 4, espero que te haya gustado y puedes dar la lata siempre que quieras, jaja.¡ Y sisi viva los triángulos amorosos!, besos.

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Gracias por pasarte y dejar tu review, lo siento por tardar en actualizar, y espero que este capítulo lo leas también y te guste, besos.

**Anika: **Jaja, tienes razón ya nos gustaría estar en la misma habitación que Neji, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, besos!

**InoYamanaka: **Espero que la continuación te guste, y que sigas leyendo, aun que por el próximo lo intentare hacer mejor, gracias por dejar tu review, besos!

**azumi hyuga****: **Gracias por tu review, aun que e cambiado un poco la personalidad de los personajes según tu sobretodo la de Sasuke, creo que lo he hecho en la proporción adecuada, ya que para hacer las escenas de Sasuke y Tenten he de cambiar un poco su personalidad, igual que en la historia real no habrá momentos SasuTen, y aquí si que estoy escribiendo momentos de esta pareja. Espero que mi comentario no te ofenda, y gracias por dar tu opinión, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Y respecto a Neji, sii! A todos nos gusta celoso (que mala que soy pobre Neji), espero que sigas leyendo, y des más opiniones de mi historia, besos!

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi y me animan mucho, y intentare no tardarme con la continuación, ya que el problema que tengo no es el ordenador sino que estos días no me va Internet, espero que no se molesten,

Besos.


	5. Lips

**Capítulo 5:**

Los jóvenes shinobis y la señorita Maya fueron a ensayar en un espacio más amplio, lo que harían Sasuke y Tenten en la ceremonia de inicio del Festival de Kiku. Esta era una habitación grande con vistas al jardín pero estaba aislada del resto de las habitaciones, seguramente no todos los sirvientes sabían de este cambio inesperado y no querrían que nadie los molestase.

-En estos pergaminos hay lo que cada uno ha de decir y hacer en la ceremonia.-dijo Maya dándoles unos pergaminos a los dos shinobis. Sasuke y Tenten le echaron un vistazo por encima.

-Así que todo se situará en un balcón del edificio más grande del pueblo.-dijo Tenten leyendo el pergamino.

-Sí es un sitio con buenas vistas donde toda la población os podrá ver sin menor problema.-explicó la próxima esposa del feudal.

-Hm...

-¿Hay algún problema Sasuke?-preguntó Maya al joven Uchiha.

-Me he leído algunas partes del diálogo.-dijo Sasuke con voz pausada.- Me temo que yo no puedo hacer todo este número.-

-¿Qué pasa?, me pensaba que el clan Uchiha lo podía hacer todo.-dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke, este por su parte lo miró arrogantemente y le lanzo el pergamino al pecho del shinobi de ojos plateados.

-Léelo y después dirás si lo puedo hacer o no.-dijo el Uchiha con cara de enfado.

Neji le devolvió la mirada de odio, y después dirigió su mirada en el argumento del pergamino. Lo empezó a leer, al principio todo estaba en calma y no había nada que al Hyūga le extrañara, era una representación como cualquier otra. Pero después el Hyūga levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada de fastidio hacia Sasuke y después miró a la señora Maya.

-Sasuke no puede hacer esto.-dijo Neji secamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la mujer indignada.

-Simplemente porque Sasuke y Tenten deberían decir cosas que son bastante comprometedoras.-dijo el joven Hyūga.

-¿Cuales son?-preguntó Maya al shinobi.

-Aparte de que hay muchas frases donde Sasuke y Tenten hacen nombramiento del Festival y todos los logros que quiere conseguir como señor feudal.-dijo Neji explicando todo lo que había leído en el pergamino.-Hay también otros donde se declaran su amor y…-

-Y le entrego el anillo de prometida delante de todos.-dijo Sasuke continuando con la explicación de Neji.- Finalizando así con un…-

-Beso.-dijo Tenten leyendo lo que estaban explicando los shinobis.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Tenten tenía la cabeza agachada, un poco ruborizada, pero lo disimulaba. Neji miraba el pergamino con fastidio y a la vez a la joven kunoichi, viéndola con la cabeza agachada, y su rostro sonrojado cosa que no pasó por alto el Hyūga. Sakura simplemente miraba a la señora Maya como si quisiese que dijese algo, como que había sido un error y simplemente lo que tenían que hacer los shinobis era hablar sobre las flores y el tiempo. Y Sasuke miraba el pergamino por quinta vez buscando cualquier cosa que les sacara de este inoportuno momento de tensión.

-No me dirán que para vosotros esto son cosas comprometedoras.-dijo Maya mirando a los shinobis.-Tú…-dijo acercándose a la cara de Tenten y cogiéndola por el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.-Me temo que tu cara te delata jovencita.-dijo la mujer dejando ir el mentón de la joven. En ese momento Tenten miró extrañada a la futura esposa del feudal.-Tu rostro me dice que no te importaría que el shinobi te declarara su amor delante de todos y que te plantara un beso allí mismo.- dijo Maya mirando a la kunoichi a los ojos como si pudiera saber toda la verdad. Tenten ante ese comentario le envió una mirada de fastidio hacía ella. Neji simplemente sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón y miró a la kunoichi.

_-¿Será verdad?, ¿Y si a Tenten no le importa lo más mínimo esta actuación?_-se preguntó el joven Hyūga_.- ¿Y si prefiere a Sasuke?_

Entonces la joven señora con toda su elegancia caminó hacía Sasuke y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Y a ti.-comenzó a explicar la mujer.-seguro que no te importará besar a esta dulce y bella kunoichi, simplemente un beso, y de seguro que lo estás deseando.-la mujer empezó a reír por lo bajo.- ¿no te gustaría…-dijo la mujer en tono bajo para que solo lo oyera Sasuke.- probar sus labios?

Sasuke le envió otra mueca de fastidio, esa mujer había acertado en el blanco y él lo sabía.

_-Esta mujer no se qué le pasa, pero está dando en nuestro punto débil.-_pensó la kunoichi, en ese momento odiaba a esa mujer en la cual se tenía que hacer pasar.

-Bueno chicos que me dicen.-dijo Maya sentándose en una silla.- ¿no creen que haciéndose pasar por mí y mi prometido ya tendrían que saber que deberían actuar como nosotros?-

-S-Si pero…-dijo Tenten pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de Maya.

-¿Y entonces eso no implica también las mismas muestras de afecto que nosotros hacemos?-preguntó la mujer.

Entonces Tenten se quedó muda no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Pero no cree que es injusto hacer que dos personas que no se aman se besen?-preguntó Neji de repente.

_-Pero siempre hay un príncipe que te salva y quita esa espada.-_pensó Tenten mirando cálidamente a Neji. El Hyūga vio la mirada que dirigió Tenten hacia él y sin cambiar su posante serio continuó diciendo.

-Puede que esto sea estricto para el Festival, pero me gustaría que les dejara más tiempo para que se mentalizaran, el Festival es mañana, ¿no?-dijo Neji.-pues déjale esta mañana por la mañana.

De repente el rostro de la kunoichi se puso serio.- _¿Acabo de oír bien?, ¿Neji me está diciendo que haga toda esta actuación con Sasuke?, ¿que…que lo bese?_-pensó la joven kunoichi.- _¿Acaso no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que pase?_

La kunoichi no entendía porque el Hyūga reaccionaba así de repente. Le dolía tener que verlo decir eso. Que no luchara más para conseguir no tener que hacer esta actuación.

-Bien me parece lo justo.-dijo Maya dirigiéndose hacia el shinobi.-Entonces mañana pero la mañana ensayaremos todo.- propuso la mujer.-Os podéis ir a vuestras estancias o hacer lo que os plazca.-

Tenten se fue rápido de allí no quería ver a Neji, en ese momento no. Se fue a la parte más adentrada del jardín, allí había un pequeño rio donde la kunoichi puso los pies a dentro y se sentó a mirar el cielo.

_-¿Porque le importa más la misión que yo?-_se preguntó la kunoichi, estaba dolida.

-¿Sabes que no eres muy rápida yéndote?-dijo Neji que se acercaba a la kunoichi.

-Pues mira como me voy.-dijo la kunoichi levantándose para irse, pero el Hyūga la cogió suavemente por el brazo y la acerco a él.

-¿Tenten te pasa algo?-preguntó el shinobi de cabello castaño.

-¿A mí?, nada.-dijo la kunoichi con aire de fastidio.-Pero, ¿y a ti?

El Hyūga no contestó a la pregunta de la castaña, sabía que estaba molesta, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿No crees que debiste pedir mi opinión?, para ti siempre es primero la misión.- dijo la kunoichi.

-No podía hacer nada Tenten, soy el líder en esta misión y he de tomar las decisiones.-explicó Neji a la castaña.

-Pero esta vez era importante, deberías haberme consultado por lo menos.-dijo la castaña enfadada.-Parece que mis sentimientos no valgan para nada, y-yo no quiero que mi primer beso sea así.-dijo la castaña entrecortadamente y levemente sonrojada.

El silencio los invadió, Neji no decía nada y Tenten no quería mirarle a la cara, quería salir de allí, alejarse de él.

-¿Crees que quiero que te bese ese dichoso Uchiha?-preguntó Neji a la kunoichi experta en armas.

Tenten se quedó atónica ante esa pregunta, pero interiormente estaba feliz, no tenía miedo a besar a Sasuke, tenía miedo a que a Neji no le importará en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera. Tenten levantó los ojos buscando la mirada del joven shinobi y este vio los suyos, sus ojos color café tan resplandecientes que se podía ver el reflejo de los suyos propios. En ese momento Neji no pudo aguantar más, la kunoichi que tenía delante estaba sumamente encantadora, fue acercándose a ella, poco a poco, acorralándola contra un árbol.

-Neji que hac…-intentó decir la kunoichi, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios que presionaban los suyos. Tenten no supo cómo reaccionar al principio pero después se dejo llevar por el Hyūga. Sus mejillas brillaban encantadoramente, la kunoichi estaba en una nube del cielo, de la cual no quería bajarse. No se imaginó nunca besando a Neji Hyūga. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. Al finalizar el beso el Hyūga se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión, no sin antes voltearse y decirle a la kunoichi castaña.

-Ahora tu primer beso ya no será con ese Uchiha.-dijo el genio Hyūga, volviendo a voltearse y empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia la mansión.

-¿_Me ha besado solo porque mi primer beso no fuera con Sasuke?-_se preguntó la joven kunoichi, mientras volvía a recostarse en el pasto.

**00000**

En el otro lado de la mansión estaban Sasuke y Sakura entrenando.

-¿Sasuke no crees que no deberías entrenar si te haces pasar por el señor Oki?-preguntó la kunoichi curandera.

-Hm…aré lo que quiera, ¿aparte un hombre no puede hacer ejercicio?-preguntó el shinobi.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo hacer ejercicio que destrozar un árbol a golpes.-dijo la kunoichi mirando el árbol que había dejado Sasuke, estaba hecho añicos con los golpes que le había proporcionada el joven shinobi.

-Puede que me haya excedido un poco.-dijo este sin menor preocupación.-Es mejor que pare un rato.

Entonces Sasuke pudo ver a una señora acercándose a ellos.

-Perdone ¿es usted señor Oki?-dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke no supo que contestar en ese momento, pero lo mejor sería que le siguiera el juego.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?-dijo el joven Uchiha hacía la mujer.

-La señorita Rin me ha dicho que le avise que la señorita Maya y usted se han de presentar al salón principal, ya que han venido unos señores a hacerles una visita.-explicó la mujer.

Sasuke se calmó, seguramente sería una sirvienta que desconocía lo de la misión.

-De acuerdo, mi compañera avisara a mi prometida, no se preocupe.-dijo el shinobi.

-Entonces me retiro.-dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia y yéndose.

Cuando Sasuke la vio suficientemente lejos miró a Sakura de reojo.

-Sakura rápido ve a buscar a Tenten y dile que se reúna con migo en el salón principal, yo iré yendo para hablar con Oki y su prometida.-explicó el shinobi a la kunoichi curandera.

-De acuerdo Sasuke.-dijo Sakura yéndose hacía dentro del bosque. Cuando de repente se encontró con Neji.

-¿Neji has visto a Tenten?-preguntó la kunoichi curandera.

-Está dentro del bosque al lado del rio Sakura.-dijo el shinobi.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Han venido unos señores de visita y quieren ver al supuesto señor Oki y a la supuesta señorita Maya.-explicó Sakura al shinobi. -Sasuke está yendo, me dijo que avisara a Tenten.

-De acuerdo yo iré también al salón principal.-dijo Neji corriendo hacia la casa.

Sakura asintió y corrió hacia el lugar donde Neji le había indicado. Hasta que vio a la joven kunoichi recostada en el pasto mirando al cielo.

-Tenten rápido hay que ir al salón principal.-dijo Sakura cogiendo a la kunoichi de la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-preguntó la kunoichi medio dormida. Tanto mirar las nubes se había quedado flotando en sus pensamientos.

-No hay tiempo, te lo explico por el camino.-dijo la kunoichi curandera.

**00000**

Sasuke entro a la mansión y empezó a caminar por los pasadizos que llevaban hacia el salón principal, cuando de repente se encontró con Rin.

-¿Rin donde están el señor Oki y su prometida?-preguntó Sasuke a la joven sirvienta.

-Creo que están en la sala que hay justo antes de entrar al salón principal, es fácil de ver.-explicó la joven sirvienta.

Sasuke empezó a caminar de nuevo sin decirle nada más a la joven sirvienta, y se dirigió hacia la sala que le había dicho. Pidió permiso para entrar y seguidamente abrió la puerta.

-Señor Oki, perdone pero…-dijo Sasuke pero sus palabras dejaron de salir cuando vio a Maya y a Oki vestidos de sirvientes.

-¿Perdone pero que llevan puesto?-pregunto el joven Uchiha atónico.

-¡Estamos disfrazados!-dijo la mujer riendo, parecía como si todo eso fuera un juego para ella.

-Ya veo que están disfrazados, pero ¿porque?-dijo Sasuke exaltado, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no duraría mucho, y solo acababa de empezar la misión.

-Nos queremos hacer pasar por sirvientes, así podremos entrar con vosotros al salón principal sin ser reconocidos y si surge algún problema siempre podemos intentar ayudaros.-explicó el señor feudal.

-Entiendo, pero me gustaría que me dijese quiénes son esos señores que se encuentran en el salón principal.-preguntó Sasuke, pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder tocaron la puerta nuevamente. Entonces esta se abrió dejando paso al Hyūga.

-¿Pero qué?-fue lo único que dijo Neji al ver a Oki y a Maya.

-Están disfrazados Neji.-explicó el joven Uchiha al Hyūga.-se harán pasar por sirvientes para ayudarnos a Tenten y a mí cuando entremos al salón principal.-

-De acuerdo.-dijo Neji mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

-Bueno Sasuke contestando a la pregunta. Los que se encuentran en la sala son señores feudales de otros países que yo veo una vez cada dos años o más.-explicó el joven señor feudal.-así que no habrá problema, no seréis descubiertos.

-Han venido para felicitarnos y asistir al Festival. Así que puede que estos días estén en los alrededores de la casa, Tenten y tú tendréis que estar alertas.-dijo Maya.

-Entendido.-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguno de ellos sea el causante de la amenaza?-preguntó Neji.

-No lo sabemos Neji, son personas con las que no nos relacionamos mucho, pero puede que alguna de ellas quiera crear el caos en nuestro país y aprovecharlo en su beneficio.-explicó Oki.

Seguidamente tocaron por tercera vez la puerta, y las kunoichis entraron a la sala.

-Lo siento por la tardanza, estoy lista.-dijo Tenten, esta había pasado por su habitación antes de venir para arreglarse un poco, llevaba una ropa más elegante y su pelo estaba igual que antes pero se lo había arreglado.

-Entonces ya podemos ir.-indicó Oki a Sasuke y Tenten.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos fuera, por si algún problema.-dijo Neji mirando a Sakura, esta asintió.

Los dos shinobis se pusieron en una esquina, mientras que Tenten y Sasuke acompañados de Oki y Maya disfrazados de sirvientes, se ponían delante de la puerta para entrar.

-Tenten cógele del brazo a Sasuke.-dijo Maya a la joven kunoichi.

-¡Ah!, si si.-y seguido la kunoichi cogió el brazo de Sasuke. Tenten estaba nerviosa por lo que agarraba el brazo del joven Uchiha como si fuera el único soporte que tuviera.

_-Tenten está nerviosa .-_pensó Sasuke mirándo a la kunoichi preocupado.-_Espero que todo salga bien._

_-Sasuke está tan sereno y tranquilo…-_pensó la kunoichi.-_Ojalá que todo salga bien._

Entonces los supuestos sirvientes abrieron la puerta del salón principal, dejando ver así a todos los señores feudales de otros países, que habían venido a ver a la encantadora pareja de enamorados, que ahora estaban dispuestos a representar Sasuke y Tenten.

**Fin capítulo 5**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!,

Me hubiera gustado actualizar más rápido, pero cuando ya estaba casi terminado se me borro más de la mitad del fic y lo tuve que volver a hacer. Este lo he hecho más largo a petición de algunos, espero que os haya gustado.

**azumihyuga****: **No me molesto tu comentario, lo contrario, me gusta que los que leen mi fic dejen su verdadera opinión, de verdad gracias por decirla, y espero que este capítulo te guste igual o más que los otros, y también gracias por leer mi fic y dejar tus reviews, besos.

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Gracias por tu apoyo, y tus reviews estoy intentando actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero los ordenadores se han vuelto contra mi x), jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y viva Neji celoso! Jaja, besos.

**Alicia:** Tus reviews simplemente me alegran la vista y me dan inspiración de verdad, gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual o más que los otros, he intentado hacer el capítulo más largo! Jaja, espero que lo leas, besos!

**anika: **Gracias por el review, sisi neji celoso es como un sueño x) jaja, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!, besos.

**teNii.cHaNn: **No pasa nada mientras sigas la historia está bien x), jaja. Por favor no leas las partes en las que sale Sasuke que sino tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia, así que ve con cuidado con las hemorragias de sangre x) jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!, besos.

**...x...x...: **Me alegro volver a verte de nuevo, jaja sisi a todos nos gusta Neji celoso, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!, besos.

**MinaLupin****: **Gracias por leer mi fic, y dejar un review, espero que lo sigas leyendo, me gusta ver nuevos comentarios en mi fic x) jaja, sisi Neji es perfecto celoso , un beso!

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y más a los que dejan sus reviews,

Besos.


	6. Feelings

**Capítulo 6:**

Sasuke y Tenten entraron al salón principal dejando ver así a todos los señores feudales. En la sala eran doce en total, los señores feudales eran cinco y dos de ellos iban acompañados por, seguramente, lo que serían sus esposas, después se podía divisar a Yumi sirviendo a los feudales. Ocho eran ellos en total más cuatro que eran los recién llegados. Sasuke y Tenten miraron a todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Los presentes miraban a la pareja intrigados, ¿sería que los habían descubierto?, ¿y si era así que se supondría que harían?, todas estas preguntas y más pasaban por la mente de los shinobis, Tenten intentaba controlar sus nervios, pero su forma de controlarlos era agarrarse más fuerte al Uchiha, este por su lado estaba más sereno, aun que la visión de la kunoichi experta en armas atemorizada de nervios no le ayudaba demasiado. Entonces uno de los feudales, el que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la mesa, hizo una leve reverencia.

-Señor Oki, señorita Maya, vaya parece que los años no pasan para ustedes están más radiantes que nunca.-dijo el hombre a los jóvenes shinobis.-No sé si se acordaran, yo soyKei, feudal del país del Colmillo mucho gusto. Y ella es Hitomi, mi esposa.-

-Encantada, gracias por dejarnos asistir a este evento.-dijo la esposa del feudal del país del Colmillo.

Sasuke vio como Tenten se tranquilizaba al ver que no habían sido descubiertos. Y decidió hablar él, y dejar a Tenten terminar tranquilizarse del todo.

-Gracias a vosotros por venir.-dijo Sasuke a la pareja de feudales.

Kei era un hombre de unos treinta años, igual que su esposa, tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos también eran castaños y tenía piel morena al igual que su esposa, era de estatura mediana y de constitución delgada. Su esposa tenía el pelo rubio, era muy bella, sus ojos azules, y era de estatura mediana y de constitución delgada también, al igual que su marido.

Entonces de repente Yumi habló.

-Señor Oki, señorita Maya, ellos son Kazuo y Hiroko.-dijo Yumi señalando a los que se encontraban delante de Kei y Hitomi.- son los feudales del país de la Garra.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el hombre con una pequeña reverencia.

-Encantada. Vaya señorita Maya, veo que cada año está más guapa.-dijo la señora del feudal del país de la Garra.

Tenten soltó una pequeña risita fingida.

-Gracias señorita Hiroko, pero es gracias al amor que tengo hacía mi prometido, lo que me hace estar así.-dijo Tenten a Hiroko.-_Que falsa es toda esta gente.-_pensó la joven kunoichi.

Kazuo debería tener unos cuarenta años, igual que su esposa. Los dos eran de complexión ancha, el hombre tenía el pelo negro, igual que sus ojos, y la mujer tenía el pelo castaño oscuro. El hombre era alto, mientras que la mujer era más baja que él. Los dos hacían una encantadora pareja.

-Y él es Tetsuya, feudal del país de la Catarata.-explicó Yumi refiriéndose al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de Hitomi la esposa del feudal del país del Colmillo.

-Mucho gusto, veo que su país es cada día más prospero señor Oki.-dijo Tetsuya.

-Hago todo lo que puedo por mi país.-explicó Sasuke.

Tetsuya era un hombre de unos treinta años, de constitución delgada, alto, de pelo rubio y ojos castaños.

-Él es Kenji, feudal del país de la Miel.-dijo Yumi refiriéndose al hombre que estaba delante del anterior feudal.

-Encantado, me alegro de poder asistir a este evento.-explicó Kenji a los jóvenes shinobis.

Kenji era un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de constitución fuerte, tenía el pelo negro y largo y sus ojos de color verde, era bastante atractivo.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido desde tan lejos.-dijo Tenten al feudal del país de la Miel.

_-Por fin se acaban las presentaciones.-_ pensó Sasuke molesto.

-Y por último…-dijo Yumi pero fue detenida por una voz sumamente encantadora.

-Prefiero presentarme yo muchas gracias.-explicó el joven que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.-Encantado, señor Oki, señorita Maya, mi nombre es Sora, feudal del país del Mar, es un placer haber venido a este país a celebrar este evento tan especial, sobretodo sabiendo quien lo organiza-dijo Sora mirando a Tenten.

Tenten se quedó embobada mirándolo, era simplemente guapísimo, su sola presencia ya le daba a la habitación un aire de belleza, su pelo era gris, o más bien dicho plateado, y lo tenía largo recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran azules, como el mismo mar, y brillaban encantadoramente, era delgado y llevaba ropas parecidas a las de Sasuke, las cuales no eran normal en un feudal, ya que suelen llevarlas anchas, aunque este las llevaba ajustadas, pero en vez del tono negro de Sasuke él las tenía azuladas. Y seguramente tendría la misma edad que los jóvenes shinobis. Tenten no podía apartar la vista de él, era como un príncipe. Sasuke al ver la reacción de Tenten al ver al joven feudal, decidió hablar él.

-Gracias por haber asistido.-dijo Sasuke, mirando molesto de reojo a Tenten viendo como no reaccionaba.

-Señor Oki, señorita Maya por favor tomen asiento.-les indicó la verdadera Maya haciendo entender que la pareja se tenía que sentar en los cojines del extremo de la mesa.

Entonces los jóvenes shinobis se sentaron y mientras Yumi les servía el té, los feudales charlaban tranquilamente.

-He oído que el Festival es la ceremonia donde os prometéis.-dijo Hiroko dirigiéndose a la pareja y dando un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Sí es verdad.-contestó Tenten.

-¿Entonces aun no os habéis prometido?-preguntó Sora a Tenten curioso.

-Aun no oficialmente, pero para mí ya estamos prometidos.-dijo Tenten mirando a Sasuke cálidamente.

-Entiendo, es una pena que una mujer tan bella como la señorita Maya no esté soltera, apuesto a que muchos hombres irían detrás de ella.-dijo Sora mirando a la joven kunoichi.

-Ya, pero suerte es la mía de poder tener a un futuro esposo tan magnífico.-dijo Tenten al feudal del país del Mar, Sasuke al oír ese comentario se alegró, sabía que lo decía porque era parte del papel de Tenten, pero se quedó más tranquilo, era como si en ese momento fuera de verdad el señor Oki, y viera como el feudal del país del Mar intentará arrebatarle a la mujer que tanto quería y con la cual se iba a prometer en un día. Pero Sasuke volvió de entre sus pensamientos, cuando oyó a Tetsuya preguntarle algo.

-Ha por cierto señor Oki, he oído que antes de la ceremonia de inició habrá un baile.-dijo Tetsuya.

_-¿Un baile?, no había oído nada.-_pensó el joven Uchiha confundido_-¿Ahora qué respondo?_

El verdadero Oki al ver a Sasuke confundido, supuso que Maya no les había hablado aun del baile, así que decidió ayudarlo, llamó a la verdadera Maya en un tono bajito y le dijo que lo siguiera. Los dos se situaron a unos metros de detrás de Sasuke y dijeron.

-Hana ve a mirar cómo va todo para el baile de mañana.-dijo el verdadero señor Oki a su prometida.

-Sí, voy.-dijo la verdadera Maya.- _¿Hana?, podría haber escogido un nombre más bonito para mí.-_pensó Maya.

-Ah, si mañana habrá un baile antes del Festival.-dijo Sasuke, esta vez se había salvado gracias al señor Oki.

Maya salió de la habitación, y cuando giró hacia la esquina se chocó con dos personas.

-Ah, sois vosotros.-dijo Maya a las dos personas que tenía en frente.

**00000**

-Y díganme, ¿ya han pensado en tener hijos?-preguntó Kenji.

-_¿Hijos?_-la cara de Tenten se puso colorada a más no poder y miró a Sasuke de reojo, imaginándose a un Sasuke pequeñito viniendo hacia ella y diciéndole mami. Entonces la cara de Tenten se puso más roja aun. Sasuke al ver que Tenten estaba entre sus pensamientos decidió contestar él.

-No, aun no hemos pensado en tener hijos, primero queremos esperar un tiempo, después de la boda.

-Claro, claro aún es pronto.-dijo la mujer llamada Hitomi.

-_Pues yo quiero tener un hijo…_-pensó el verdadero señor Oki para si.

Después de un rato charlando Tenten decidió que ya se deberían ir.

-Bueno, ¿creo que ya es la hora de irse verdad Oki?, tenemos que prepararlo todo para mañana, lo sentimos pero nos tenemos que retirar.-dijo Tenten con voz pausada, y seguido se levantó de su asiento.

-Sí, tenemos que acabar de organizar algunas cosas, por favor siéntanse como en su casa, Yumi les atenderá en todo lo que haga falta.-dijo Sasuke levantándose al igual que Tenten y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Los feudales asintieron y siguieron en la sala conversando un poco más. Tenten y Sasuke salieron de la sala junto al verdadero Oki. Y cuando ya estuvieron un poco lejos Tenten soltó un soplo de alivio.

-Por fin a terminado se me ha hecho eterno.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas.-Parece que les gusta mucho hablar.

-Al intentar profundizar las relaciones entre ambos países los feudales tienden a exagerar y a hablar de más.-explicó Oki a Tenten.

-Entiendo, pero no sé como la señora Maya y usted podéis aguantarlo.-

-Simplemente es nuestra tarea, como la vuestra es hacer misiones. Aparte, como ya dije antes, estas reuniones las hacemos cada uno o dos años, los feudales ni se acordaban de nuestro rostro, es normal teniendo en cuenta con la cantidad de personas que conocemos al día a día.-

Tenten escuchaba a Oki atentamente le interesaba como podían hacer este trabajo. Ella era una chica de acción, nunca podría hacer el papel de un feudal, era sumamente aburrido. Simplemente le encantaba ser una kunoichi, hacer misiones, entrenar, era como si todo se pudiera definir con la palabra libertad.

-Bueno yo me voy a buscar a Maya, vete a saber donde se habrá metido, vosotros id yendo con vuestros compañeros, y después nos veremos, adiós.-se despidió el feudal de este país.

Sasuke y Tenten se dirigieron al salón que estaba más apartado de la casa. Al que habían estado el día anterior.

-Sasuke, estás más callado que de costumbre.-dijo la joven castaña.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-A mi nada.-

-Venga, que se que algo escondes.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas deteniendo su paso hacia el salón.

-Pues si Tenten, que te quedaste embobada viendo al feudal del país del Mar, ese tipo llamado Sora, mientras te hacías pasar por una persona que no eras, me temo que te tengo que recordar que ahora eres Maya, y que estamos en una misión y que…-

Pero Sasuke tuvo que parar de hablar ya que Tenten de repente junto sus labios con los de él, fue un beso corto, pero Sasuke no tuvo suficiente, y cuando Tenten se estaba separando, Sasuke agarro a la chica por la espalda, haciendo que el beso prolongara más.

**00000**

-Neji cálmate, según lo que nos ha dicho Maya todo va bien, ¿no?-dijo Sakura al joven shinobi.-A demás, no ayudará que te pongas nervioso.-

-Yo no estoy nervioso Sakura.-dijo Neji mirando de lado a la kunoichi curandera.

-Pues entonces para de dar pataditas al suelo con el pie.-

Entonces Neji paró de dar "pataditas" al suelo con el pie. Y miro furioso a Sakura, porque tenía razón, estaba nervioso. Lo que pasaba es que Neji no estaba nervioso por como iría la misión, si les habían descubierto o habían hecho algo que les delatara. Sabía de sobra que Tenten y, según él, el idiota de Sasuke, no harían ningún fallo, para bien o para mal confiaba en sus capacidades como ninjas. Simplemente estaba nervioso porque Tenten se tenía que hacer pasar por la prometida de Oki, con lo cual ahora era la prometida del idiota de ese Uchiha, y los novios hacen cosas delante de otras personas para demostrar su amor, y Neji ni quería pensar lo que hacían para que los otros feudales creyeran que eran una pareja en todos los sentidos. Y encima estaba en ese rincón, en el que estaba tan bien observando con su Byakugan a la pareja, y va y se encuentra con Maya y les dice que se queden en esta habitación, que luego vendrán Uchiha y Tenten hacia aquí.

-No puedo más, voy a mirar que hacen con el Byakugan.-dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera Neji te acompaño.-dijo Sakura corriendo detrás de él.

-_Pero que está haciendo Sasuke, ¿es que no se da cuenta?-_pensó la joven kunoichi.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, Tenten habló.

-Oki te quiero mucho, mañana será un gran día.-dijo la joven kunoichi dejando a Sasuke desconcertado. Entonces Tenten miró hacia el lado opuesto al que se dirigían ellos y fingió cara de sorpresa.- ¡Oh! Señor Sora no sabía que estaba aquí, que vergüenza.

Entonces Sasuke lo entendió todo, Tenten le dio un beso para que no continuara hablando sobre la misión.

_-Y yo como un tonto no me di cuenta y me deje llevar por mis impulsos, bien Sasuke…_-pensó el joven shinobi.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Maya no debería de pasear por estos pasillos, es todo culpa mía.-dijo Sora mirando a Tenten.

-No, no. Como ya mi prometido dijo antes esta es vuestra casa señor Sora.-dijo Tenten.

-Por favor llámame solo Sora.-

-De acuerdo, Sora, entonces si no os importa mi prometido y yo tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.-dijo Tenten haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que Sasuke, y yéndose del lugar.

Cuando ya estaban lejos del lugar donde se habían encontrado con Sora, Tenten empezó a hablar.

-Perdón, ¿qué decías?, ¿no eras tú el que me estaba sermoneando hace apenas un rato sobre que no debería estar embobada y que tenía que hacer mejor mi papel como Maya?-dijo Tenten reclamando al Uchiha una respuesta.-Casi nos descubren por tu culpa, suerte que me di cuenta y reaccione a tiempo.

-Podrías haber reaccionada de otra forma.-dijo Sasuke haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara.

-En ese instante solo se me ocurrió eso, aparte yo quería hacer que el beso fuera corto, un simple besito, pero alguien hizo que durara más.-dijo Tenten mirando a Sasuke victoriosa.

-Hm…-

Tenten quería seguir sermoneando al joven Uchiha, pero entonces se encontraron con Neji y Sakura.

-Tenten, Sasuke, ¿cómo os ha ido?-preguntó Sakura a los shinobis.

-Perfecto.-dijo Tenten haciendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No nos han descubierto, y no he notado sospechas de ninguno de los feudales que formaban parte del salón.-explicó Sasuke.

-Entonces vayamos a comer, después hablaremos con Maya y Oki.-dijo Neji hacia los shinobis. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Pero Tenten miro a Neji preocupada parecía más serio que de costumbre.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron todo servido y preparado, se sentaron cada uno a su sitio correspondiente y empezaron a comer. Aun que Sakura y Tenten más que comer hablaban.

-Pues si Sakura, el feudal este del país del mar, Sora, era muy guapo, que pena que no hayas podido verle.-explicó Tenten a Sakura.

-¿De verdad era tan guapo?-preguntó Sakura a la joven kunoichi.

-Si si, tenía el pelo plateado, y todo él era encantador y sus ojos eran.-pero la explicación de Tenten fue interrumpida por Neji que habló.

-Azules, ¿no?-dijo el Hyūga con tono de molestia.

-Si azules pero como…-dijo Tenten pero Sakura la interrumpió.

-¡Ah claro!, Neji lo sabe porque antes usó su Byakugan para poder veros.-explicó Sakura.

-¿A-antes?-dijo Tenten desconcertada.- ¿Cuando hace de eso?-

-Pues…-dijo Sakura mientras pensaba.-Creo que fue hace unos diez minutos.

Entonces Tenten se quedó callada de repente.

_-¡Oh no!-_pensó Tenten_.- Mierda, no, no puede ser…me lo temía, hace diez minutos es cuando Sasuke y yo…y Neji…-_entonces la cara de Tenten se puso roja a más no poder_.-Entonces Neji nos ha visto…_

La kunoichi levantó la mirada hacia el joven Hyūga**,** y este aparto la vista enfadado.

_-¿Ahora como are para explicárselo?-_pensó la joven kunoichi mirando apenada al shinobi.

Cuando ya pasó un rato los shinobis fueron cada uno separados a hacer sus cosas. Tenten fue con Sakura a repasar su dialogo de mañana, ya que se lo tenía que aprender todo de memoria. Sasuke por su parte decidió hacerlo solo, se sentó encima de un árbol, y mientras la brisa del aire soplaba él se estudiaba el largo papel de mañana. Y Neji estuvo entrenando, desfogando toda su ira en el palo de entrenamiento.

Ya pasadas unas horas fue la hora de cenar, por lo que los shinobis se reunieron de nuevo. La cena transcurrió en silencio, alguna que otra mirada de Tenten a Neji, aun que este seguía sin decirle nada. Por otra parte Sasuke miraba a la joven kunoichi, viendo como esta miraba al Hyūga preocupada.

Después de la cena entró Maya, para explicarles que harían el día de mañana.

-Bueno chicos, mañana será un día duro, por lo menos para vosotros Sasuke.-dijo la prometida del feudal mirando a Sasuke.-Tenten.-dijo después mirando a la susodicha.-A primera hora os quiero a todos, y cuando digo a todos es a todos.-dijo mirando a todos los shinobis.

-Sí, sí, todos, lo hemos entendido.-dijo Sakura a Maya. Maya ignoró el comentario de Sakura y siguió hablando.

-A la sala donde estuvimos esta mañana, quiero ver como hacéis la representación para la ceremonia.-dijo Maya explicando todo lo que harían los shinobis a lo largo del día.-Después quiero que comáis, y después de esto que os vayáis a cambiar para el baile, los vestidos os lo encontrareis ya en vuestras habitaciones.

-¿Baile?-preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Sí, antes de la ceremonia habrá un baile.-dijo Maya a la kunoichi curandera.

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?-preguntó Sakura a Sasuke y Tenten.

-Sí, nos enteramos cuando fuimos a presentarnos a los feudales.-dijo Tenten recordando el momento de angustia que habían pasado.

-Después del baile, Sasuke y Tenten se cambiaran e irán al escenario para dar comienzo al Festival.-dijo Maya donde finalizada la explicación.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Neji.-Entonces yo me voy a dormir, mañana a las 7 os quiero todos al comedor.-

-Entonces yo también me voy a dormir.-dijo Sakura.- ¿Tenten, Sasuke que haréis?

-Creo que yo también me voy a dormir.-dijo Tenten a la kunoichi curandera.

-Yo me voy dar una vuelta por el jardín después vendré.-explicó el joven Uchiha.

-Vale.-

Entonces los tres shinobis se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Adiós Sakura, buenas noches.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas. Y Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron solos, no se decían nada y cada vez que avanzaban la tensión entre ellos aumentaba. Hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Neji a la kunoichi castaña.

-Neji…espera, yo…-dijo Tenten, pero Neji avanzó a su habitación y cerró la puerta no sin antes decir.

-Adiós.

Tenten se sentía horrible en ese momento, y miraba a la puerta con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Se quedó así un rato hasta que vio a Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia ella. Entonces Sasuke se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos recostándola en su pecho.

-Tenten, ¿qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-Neji…he intentado hablar con él, pero…-la kunoichi empezó a sollozar, las lágrimas amenazaban en salir. Entonces Sasuke la abrazó más hacia él.

-Sasuke…-dijo la kunoichi débilmente.

-Tenten…ve a dormir, yo hablaré con él.-dijo Sasuke de repente.

Tenten lo miró extrañada a los ojos, pero noto que Sasuke la quería ayudar, así que dejo que lo hiciera.

-Sasuke…gracias.-dijo la kunoichi escondiéndose más en su pecho. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola hasta que cerró la puerta. Y después se fue en dirección a la habitación del Hyūga**, **y golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

- Hyūga se que estas despierto, habré.-dijo Sasuke en tono amenazador.

-Que quieres.-dijo Neji abriendo la puerta.

-Pasar…y hablar.-

-¿De qué?-dijo el Hyūga molesto.

-Primero he de pasar Neji.-explicó Sasuke. Neji miró con cara de odio al Uchiha y lo dejó pasar a la habitación.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?-

-Como si no lo supieras.-dijo Sasuke sonando sarcástico.-He venido a hablar de Tenten.-

Neji hizo una mueca de fastidio y se recostó contra la pared.-Habla.-dijo secamente.

-Ella no tiene la culpa.-dijo Sasuke sentándose sobre la cama.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Neji.

-No te hagas el tonto Neji, bien que se que nos viste a Tenten y a mi besándonos.-explicó Sasuke.

-A mi no me incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer.-explicó el shinobi castaño.

-Puede que otros se traguen este cuento Neji, pero yo no. Sé que quieres a Tenten.-dijo Sasuke mirando al Hyūga. Neji también miró al Uchiha molesto.

-Y te diré otra cosa… Hyūga, yo también la quiero.- Sasuke sonó más serio que de costumbre. Neji se quedó viéndolo.

-_¿Porque me cuenta todo esto ahora?_- se preguntaba el Hyūga confundido.

-Y quiero que sepas que por ahora tú tienes más batallas ganadas Neji, Tenten me dio un beso por culpa de un error mío, sino no hubiera hecho nada.- explicó el Uchiha. Neji le escuchaba con atención.-Pero quiero que sepas que aún faltan muchas batallas, y que no tengo intención de perder esta guerra. Así que te recomiendo hacer las paces con Tenten si no quieres perderla.-

_-Perderla…_- está palabra se quedó grabada en la mente del Hyūga. ¿Perderla?, ¿perder a Tenten?, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-No pienso perderla Uchiha, como tú has dicho aun quedan muchas batallas.-dijo Neji, por lo que le sacó una media sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Por fin reaccionas.-dijo Sasuke yéndose de la habitación, pero antes de salir dijo.-Ha por cierto, el chico que viste con Tenten y yo, el feudal del país del mar, Sora, ve con cuidado con él, no me inspira confianza. Me parece que le ha gustado demasiado la nueva Maya- y después de decir esto Sasuke se fue a su habitación con Tenten.

Cuando entro vio a Tenten ya dormida recostada sobre la cama. Se la quedó observando durante unos segundos, estaba encantadora durmiendo, con su pelo castaño suelto, y con su boca entreabierta, Sasuke se fue a cambiar y después se dirigió a dormir al lado opuesto de Tenten, quería dormir más cerca de ella, abrazarla, pero sabía que no era lo correcto en ese momento.

-_No sé qué pasará en el futuro._-pensó Sasuke para después dormirse en un profundo sueño.

**Fin capítulo 6**

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores, primero me quiero disculpar por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estuve de vacaciones y cuando volví y conseguí hacerlo, se me volvió a borrar todo, así que ayer cogí el portátil enfadada y me lo lleve a mi habitación y no salí de allí hasta que no tuve todo el capítulo terminado. x3

Bueno y este es el resultado, ahora contestare los reviews que me animaron tanto a seguir, y decir a los lectores de mi historia que no se preocupen que la pienso terminar no la dejaré inacabada.

**azumi hyuga****: **Gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad es que hice así que fuera su beso porque quería que Neji besará Tenten, pero como no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos hacía ella, le dijo que fue por Sasuke. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, besos.

**MinaLupin****: **Gracias por leer y dejar tu review , se me volvió a borrar pero espero que no me vuelva a pasar ya he tirado el usb, y me comprare otro para que esto no me vuelva a ocurrir. Espero que este capítulo te guste, besos.

**...x...x...: **Jaja, si pobre Tenten, gracias por leer, y me alegro que hayas comprendido lo que quería transmitir , esperare de nueva tu review y espero que sigas leyendo, besos.

**Alicia: **Gracias por dejar tu review de verdad siempre me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, espero que este capítulo de aquí te guste, besos .

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos lo que pasara, jaja emoción, emoción x) jajaja. Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capítulo te guste!, besos.

**Chica-anime 4ever****: **Jaja si te extrañe, siempre extraño a mis lectores x) jaja, pero no pasa nada entiendo que no puedas dejar un review siempre, pero mientras me dejes uno cuando puedas me conformo , espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, besos.

**Debi-chan****: **Muchas gracias por el review, sisi Neji y Tenten se besaron jajaja,me gusta que te guste mi historia x), espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews, besos.

**SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL****: **A ti ya te respondí el review, pero también lo pongo aquí, jaja espero que lo leas pronto y si te gusta que me lo hagas saber , besos.

Y para **todos **Chairo significa el color café en japonés, y puse esta palabra como el título porque creo que Tenten tiene los ojos de este color.

Espero que sigáis leyendo y dejando reviews, besos.!


	7. Dance

**Capítulo 7**

El despertador ya había sonado, y para Tenten eso era el comienzo de un nuevo día, un ajetreado nuevo día más bien dicho. Lo apago con desdén y después se fue levanto de la cama cansada, esperaba y deseaba que el día acabara la más rápido posible, aunque sabía que esto no pasaría. La joven kunoichi experta en armas miró a su lado, y allí estaba Sasuke durmiendo tan tranquilamente, se lo quedó mirando, pensando en que debería despertarlo, pero prefirió hacerlo después de unos minutos, aun era temprano y no quería molestarle.

_-Está tan encantador durmiendo…-_pensó la castaña levantándose de la cama. Después de esto se fue al baño a cambiarse, Tenten se puso uno de los tantos vestidos que llevaba Maya, aun que escogió el más cómodo, ya que ahora solo irían a ensayar para la representación de la noche, y si después se tenía que cambiar dos veces más durante el día, prefería llevar algo menos difícil de arreglar ya que solo lo llevaría unas horas y no valdría la pena arreglarse mucho para después tener que volver a hacerlo otra vez.

Tenten después de cambiarse se fue a despertar al joven Uchiha, se sentó a su lado de la cama y lo sacudió levemente, haciendo que Sasuke, abriera los ojos pesadamente.

-Buenos días dormilón, venga que ya es hora de despertarse.-dijo Tenten al joven shinobi.

-¿Tenten?, ¿qué hora es?-preguntó el Uchiha confundido mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Son las seis y media.-dijo la kunoichi respondiendo a Sasuke.

-Ah, aun es temprano.-dijo Sasuke yendo hacia el baño.- ¿Y qué haces ya cambiada?-dijo este mientras se lavaba los dientes, a Tenten le costó entenderle.

-Es que me desperté más temprano.-explicó la kunoichi.

-¿Por?-

-Simplemente no he tenido una buena noche.-explicó la castaña un poco triste. Un silencio inundó la habitación, y se oyó como Sasuke se terminaba de enjuagar la boca, y después el ruido del grifo cerrarse.

-¿Es por Neji?-preguntó el genio Uchiha con un tono de preocupación, mirándose al espejo, en ese momento Tenten bajó la cabeza. Sasuke ni la miró sabía de sobras que no pudo dormir por pensar en el Hyūga, en ese momento se sintió dolido, él no era ni de buen trozo el que ocupaba los pensamientos de la kunoichi, o por lo menos eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba.

-Tranquila…-dijo Sasuke sonando normal, aunque cualquiera que se fijara sabría que hablaba con un tono de dolor en la voz.-Ayer hablé con él, le expliqué lo sucedido, creo que lo entendió.-dijo recordando la conversación de Neji y él ayer.-Solo falta que hables con él.

Tenten se quedó sorprendida, ¿de verdad se había arreglado?, ¿Sasuke había hecho eso por ella? , en ese momento su alegría era ilimitada. Se fue corriendo hacia el Uchiha, y como si de una niña se tratara salto encima de él abrazándole efusivamente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...-repitió Tenten alegremente.

-De...-Sasuke estaba confundido, esa chica podía ser muy impredecible, puede que demasiado para él. Entonces vio como Tenten levantaba la cabeza, juntando sus ojos con ella, y viendo lo feliz que se veía, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle cálidamente y decirle.-De nada.

**00000**

-Tenten,yo…-empezó a decir Neji.

-¿Neji?-preguntó la castaña.

-Lo siento, no debería de ser así, todo, estos días ha sido demasiado diferente, ha sido culpa mía. Perdóname soy un tonto, no quiero estar más enfadado, no contigo, yo…yo te quiero.-dijo este un poco sonrojado, entonces se fue acercando a la castaña.

-Neji, lo siento.-dijo la kunoichi. En ese momento ha Neji se la quedo viendo confundido.-Pero yo quiero ha Sasuke.-dijo esta.

-¿A Sasuke?, pero Tenten, ¿porque él?-preguntó Neji sin aun acabar de creerlo, ¿le estaba diciendo que le gustaba ese estúpido de los Uchiha?

-Él me ha comprendido, y me ha querido, al igual que yo a él, déjalo Neji.-dijo la kunoichi despacio.-Ha ganado él.

-¿Ganado?, ¿desde cuándo eres un trofeo?-dijo Neji con rabia. Entonces de repente Sasuke salió de detrás de Tenten.

-Desde que empezó esta misión.-dijo el Uchiha.- déjalo Neji, ahora Tenten es mía, solo mía.

Entonces Sasuke tomo a Tenten por la cintura, y la acercó a él haciendo que cada vez sus rostros estuvieran más cerca hasta que se juntaran en un profundo beso.

Neji no se lo creía estaba atónico ante esa escena. Pero entonces todo se empezó a desvanecer cuando oyó un ruido, la imagen de Tenten y Sasuke cada vez se hacía más lejana, todo era un mar de sombras para el Hyūga hasta que se convirtieron en la misma oscuridad.

-Ah!-chilló él chico, despertándose de su sueño o más bien de su pesadilla. Había sonado el despertador, en ese momento Neji bendecía al que inventó ese aparato.

_-Era tan real, en ese momento tenía tanto miedo, miedo de haberla perdido para siempre…todo se volvió oscuro, este será mi destino…si la pierdo todo se volverá oscuro para mi.-_pensó el joven shinobi.-No puedo aguantar más, esto me supera.-dijo este en voz alta y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

**00000**

Tenten y Sasuke fueron a la sala del comedor, aun era temprano por lo que aun no habían llegado Neji ni Sakura, los jóvenes shinobis se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y empezaron a comer. Tenten se fijó que con Sasuke le pasaba igual que Neji, nunca solía hablar mucho, puede que él también le gustara el silencio, como el Hyūga, y otra cosa que le llamó la atención era que a su lado también se sentía segura...Miró de reojo al Uchiha, como comía el desayuno, mientras ella tomaba arroz, entonces Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke.

-No, no.-dijo Tenten avergonzada, girando su cara para que el chico no la viera.-_ ¿pero que hacía mirando tan detenidamente a Sasuke?_

Entonces de repente abrieron la puerta, era Sakura que traía consigo una cara de dormida que no se podía disimular.

-Buenos días.-dijo la kunoichi adormilada.

-Buenos días.-le devolvió Tenten alegre.

-Buenos días a ti también Sasuke.-dijo la kunoichi curandera.

-Hm…-

-Que ánimos de buena mañana.-dijo Sakura, por lo que Tenten rio por lo bajo.

Entonces Sakura se unió a los shinobis. Poco después Sasuke y Tenten terminaron de comer sus respectivos desayunos.

-Sakura, yo voy yendo hacia la sala con la señorita Maya.-dijo la kunoichi castaña. Por lo que Sakura asintió. Entonces Tenten empezó a caminar hacía la sala.

-Yo voy también.-dijo Sasuke yendo con Tenten.

-Vale, nos vemos luego.-dijo Tenten a Sakura. Mientras esta tomaba su desayuno.

-Adiós.-respondió Sakura mientras veía como Sasuke y Tenten se iban.-Estos _dos los veo más juntos que de costumbre.-_pensó la kunoichi curandera. Entonces Neji entró al comedor.

-Lo siento me he tardado.-dijo Neji, pero se fijó que faltaban dos personas más en el comedor.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó Neji directamente, mientras se sentaba a su sitio.

-¿Sasuke y Tenten?, han ido yendo a la sala con la señorita Maya, ya que ellos han llegado antes a desayunar y han terminado antes.-dijo Sakura como si fuera obvio.

-Ah…-dijo el Hyūga pensativo.

-Oye Neji…-dijo la kunoichi curandera.

-Dime.-

-¿No te parece que Sasuke y Tenten están más juntos desde que empezó esta misión?-preguntó Sakura. Neji no contestó de inmediato, sabía que Sakura tenía razón, cada vez estaban más juntos, más bien dicho la misión requería eso. Pero ya no era la misión, sino ellos en sí, cada vez estaban más juntos…Tenten y Sasuke.

Neji suspiro cansinamente, y bebió de su vaso de agua para después decir.

-No se Sakura, no me he dado cuenta.-dijo Neji haciendo ver que no se enteraba de nada.

**00000**

Las horas pasaban y todos los shinobis junto con Maya y Oki, se encontraban en la sala, la pareja de shinobis, es decir, Sasuke y Tenten representando la actuación, y los otros presentes viendo como lo hacían. Neji observaba como Maya le explicaba como tenía que hacer una cosa Tenten, la verdad es que poco le importaba la actuación, simplemente se quedaba viendo la kunoichi experta en armas embobado, no podía quitar su vista de ella, a veces su mirada cambiaba de sujeto para dirigirse hacia el Uchiha, viendo como tocaba demasiado a Tenten por su gusto, aun que era parte de la actuación tenía unas ganas terribles de pegarle un puñetazo a ese shinobi.

_-Aun que podría pegarle con mi_** Jūken**_ la verdad, es un genio al igual que yo, ¿no?...sobreviviría a ello.-_pensó el shinobi castaño fastidiado.

Después de terminar de repasar su actuación cuatro veces los shinobis se fueron a comer, Tenten estaba nerviosa, no solo por la actuación y el baile, sino también por Neji, no habían cruzado palabra en todo el día, y no parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, según Sasuke todo estaba arreglado…entonces no entendía porque no le decía nada.

_-Aunque prefiero que sea él quien me diga algo…puede que después quiera hablar con migo, no quiero presionarle, todo lo que le tenía que decir ya se lo dijo supuestamente Sasuke.-_pensó la joven kunoichi.

Por otro lado el Hyūga también pensaba en como poder hablar con la kunoichi castaña.

-_Ahora no le puedo hablar delante de todos he de encontrar el momento idóneo._-pensó el shinobi reflexionando cual sería ese momento idóneo.

Cuando los shinobis ya hubieron terminado de comer se fueron cada uno a su habitación para poder prepararse para el gran baile, como había dicho Maya en el día anterior se encontraban encima de la cama los trajes de cada uno de los shinobis.

-Es…-empezó Tenten.-es precioso.-dijo la kunoichi mirando el vestido con ojos brillantes. El vestido era largo, los tirantes eran delgados y se podía dejar ver por detrás la mayoría de la espalda, era muy fino, y eso hacía que su tacto fuera suave, el color del vestido era morado, algo que a la castaña le quedaba muy bien.

Enseguida cogió el vestido y se fue detrás del probador a ponérselo. Sasuke veía la escena sin decir nada, pensando cómo podría ponerse así por un vestido. Pero entonces salió Tenten detrás del vestidor con el vestido puesto, y se tragó todas las palabras que momentos antes había pensado.

_-No me extraña que se ponga así de contenta por este vestido_.- Sasuke tragó saliva nervioso.-_está guapísima._

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó la castaña haciendo una vuelta encima de ella.-Yo creo que es demasiado escotado.

Ante ese comentario Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar de arriba abajo la kunoichi, desde el más mínimo detalle, y para su gusto estaba perfecta, puede que demasiado provocativa.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke seguían clavados en ella. Tenten alzó la mirada, preguntándose porque no contestaba el Uchiha, pero se topó y se perdió en ellos, en aquellos ojos oscuros que, sin embargo parecían tener una luz cálida en ellos. Sus miradas eran intensas y parecía como si Tenten no se pudiera resistir a ella. Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente, entonces Tenten alzó su mano, vacilante.

Sus dedos rozaron los de él. Sintió de pronto algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica, algo que sacudió su interior por completo…

Le gustó la sensación, y cerró un momento los ojos para dejarse llevar por ella. Notó que le faltaba el aliento, que una extraña debilidad recorría su cuerpo como un escalofrío.

Entonces Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Tenten jadeó perpleja, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, y sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo, esta vez no había sido como la de antes, esta vez era diferente. Los labios de Sasuke acariciaron los suyos con ternura antes de separase, cuando esto paso la muchacha se apoyo en su pecho.

-Tenten yo…-empezó Sasuke.

Tenten no levantaba su mirada, no quería encontrarse con la de Sasuke, en ese momento pensó en el Hyūga. ¿Que había hecho? Ella quería a Neji…

_-Por qué quiero a Neji… ¿verdad?-_pensó confundida la kunoichi levantando su mirada y juntándola de nuevo con la del Uchiha. En ese momento estaba sumamente confundida, no podía pensar con claridad.

-yo…-continuó Sasuke, pero fue detenido por el golpe de la puerta de la habitación.

-Sasuke, Tenten, os estáis tardando, ¿os falta mucho?-preguntó Sakura desde el otro lado de la habitación, entonces la pareja de shinobis se separó nerviosos.

-No Sakura, enseguida salimos.-chilló Tenten para que Sakura la oyera.

-Vale.-contestó la kunoichi curandera.

-Será mejor que te cambies…-dijo Tenten sin mirarlo.-Yo iré yendo con Sakura…-

-De acuerdo.-dijo Sasuke viéndola ponerse los zapatos para después irse.

**00000**

-¿Sasuke tardará mucho Tenten?-preguntó Sakura a la kunoichi experta en armas.

-Un poco, es que se entretuvo haciendo una cosa…-dijo la kunoichi.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No lo sé…no me lo quiso decir.-mintió la kunoichi. –Y Neji… ¿ya está listo?-preguntó la kunoichi.

-No, creo que aun se estaba arreglando.-dijo la kunoichi curandera.-parece mentida que los chicos tarden más que las chicas en arreglarse.

Ante ese comentario Tenten rio, Sakura siempre le conseguía sacarle una sonrisa.

-Sakura…-dijo Tenten débilmente. Sakura miró a Tenten.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo…te quería preguntar.-dijo Tenten lentamente.- ¿Aun quieres a Sasuke?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-cuestiono Sakura.

-Simplemente curiosidad…-

-Pues…si quieres que te diga la verdad…ya no lo quiero. Desde que regresó de estar con Orochimaru, no sé, las vivencias que pasé con Naruto, al final solo quería que Sasuke regresara porque era nuestro amigo, lo buscaba por esto, no por quererle, buscaba a mi amigo perdido en las tinieblas…supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto me hizo entender la realidad de mis sentimientos-dijo la kunoichi curandera explicando sus sentimientos.-Pero si me gusta, venga…es Sasuke, el shinobi perfecto… ¿a quién no le iba a gustar?-dijo Sakura en tono de broma. Tenten rio, a veces si que parecía perfecto…

-Entonces Sakura… ¿te gusta Naruto?-preguntó la castaña.

-Eso es…se-cre-to.-dijo Sakura haciendo una sonrisa de niña traviesa, por lo que Tenten hinchó los mofletes y le sacó la lengua a la kunoichi curandera.

-Mala.-dijo Tenten riendo. Por lo que Sakura también empezó a reír. En ese momento las dos se comportaban como auténticas niñas pequeñas.

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta llegar donde Maya les había dicho que esperaran, fuera, en la entrada.

-Veo que ya habéis venido…-dijo Maya, ella también estaba vestida para el baile. Entonces miró por todos lados buscando algo.- ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Neji?-preguntó.

-Creo que aun se están arreglando…-dijo Sakura a la prometida del feudal del país del té.

-¿Tardarán mucho?-preguntó Maya. Entonces una voz se oyó detrás de las kunoichis.

-Yo ya he terminado.-dijo Sasuke.

-Perfecto.-dijo Maya.-Pues vosotros, Sasuke, Tenten subid al carruaje.-dijo Maya refiriéndose al lujosa carroza , suspendida sobre cuatro ruedas , donde delante tenía un chófer y este dirigía a los dos caballos que se juntaban a ella.

-¿Y Neji y Sakura?-preguntó Tenten.

-Ellos irán después en cuanto Neji venga. Oki y yo iremos con ellos. No podemos hacer esperar a los invitados -explicó Maya.

-Vale…-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas.- Sakura nos vemos allí.- Sakura asintió al comentario de la kunoichi.

Después de eso Sasuke y Tenten entraron en el carruaje, y este se empezó a mover.

Dentro del carruaje se encontraban los dos shinobis en silencio… en un silencio demasiado incomodo para el gusto de Tenten, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese estado, pero ese no le gustaba, para nada…lo único que se oía eran los golpes de las ruedas del carruaje con las piedras del suelo, y el sonido de los caballos moverse.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Tenten, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿tenía que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada o decirle todo sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía hacía ese estúpido del Hyūga?

Los dos shinobis se encontraban haciendo leves miradas impredecibles para el otro, ya que cada uno estaba sumido en su propio pensamiento. Hasta que llegaron al gran edificio donde se celebraría el baile, este se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, era enorme y de una belleza inigualable, los dos shinobis bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron hacia dentro del recinto. Cuando llegaron vieron que estaba lleno de gente, entre ellos los feudales de ayer.

Los dos se encontraban en el piso de arriba, y para llegar hasta abajo se tenían que bajar todos los escalones que prescindían la gran escalera. Tenten miró asustada a la muchedumbre. La gente que se encontraba abajo aun no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven pareja. Entonces Sasuke le dijo a Tenten que le cogiera del brazo. Tenten no entendió porque el shinobi le decía eso de repente pero lo hizo. Entonces unas trompetas empezaron a tocar captando toda la atención de los invitados.

Tenten se quedó maldiciendo esas trompetas, y en ese momento entendió porque Sasuke le dijo eso, si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieran sonado las trompetas y todas las personas podrían haber observado a un señor Oki y a una señorita Maya distanciados, cada uno a una distancia elevada del otro.

Cuando las trompetas cesaron un hombre habló.

-Aquí están Oki, feudal de nuestro país, y su próxima prometida, Maya.-dijo el hombre.

Después de decir eso los shinobis empezaron a descender por la escalera. Entre la gente se podía observar a las mujeres con cara de sorpresa, mientras algunas susurraban, ¿esa es Maya? Si que ha cambiado que guapa esta. Esto lo decían con un tono de celosía en su voz. Mientras las otras se quedaban viendo al apuesto señor Oki embobadas, al igual que la mayoría de hombres, pero estos con la supuesta señorita Maya.

Al final del trayecto Sasuke y Tenten consiguieron llegar al piso de abajo sin ningún problema. Entonces la gente se separó dejando un pasadizo por lo que los shinobis lo atravesaron dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la pista de baile. La música empezó a sonar y Sasuke posó su mano en la cintura de Tenten y la otra al juntó con su mano, mientras Tenten hacia lo mismo que él y la otra la posaba en su hombro. La música era lenta, y los dos shinobis se movían al mismo ritmo, a su alrededor se podían ver las otras parejas bailando. Tenten se veía feliz, se lo estaba pasando bien en ese baile, lo que hizo que mirara al Uchiha, en ese momento no quería pensar en lo sucedido antes, quería disfrutar de la fiesta. Sasuke lo comprendió y le mostró una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Tenten?-dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Antes no te respondí a la pregunta…-comenzó el Uchiha. Tenten se quedó mirándolo extrañada, ¿a qué pregunta se refería?-Estas guapísima.

En eso Sasuke la cogió por la espalda y según el ritmo de la música la bajó quedando sus labios casi al rozarse y se la quedó viendo a los ojos. Tenten estaba ruborizada y con la mirada perdida en sus ojos.

Desde el piso de arriba se podía divisar a un chico viendo toda la escena, viendo como Tenten y Sasuke se lo pasaban bien bailando como la joven kunoichi disfrutaba del baile y sobretodo de la compañía del Uchiha. En ese momento el Hyūga reflexionó.

_-Y si Tenten es feliz… ¿con él?-_pensó el joven Hyūga.- _¿Quién soy yo para interponerme?_

Sasuke miró a Tenten una última vez para decir, antes de volver a la pose anterior para bailar:

-Solo quería que lo supieras.-

Tenten no respondió y siguió bailando con el Uchiha, hasta que la música cesó. Entonces el Hyūga se acercó a la pareja de shinobis.

-Perdone señor Oki, ¿podría prestarme a la señorita Maya para bailar?-preguntó Neji. En ese momento Sasuke le hubiera gustado decirle, no, no la presto a estúpidos shinobis. Pero al hacer su papel tuvo que acceder.

-Claro, seguro que Maya no tiene ningún inconveniente.-dijo el Uchiha.

-Ni uno.-dijo Tenten al shinobi.

Entonces Tenten cogió de la mano a Neji y empezaron a bailar. Cuando Sasuke se giró vio a la mitad de las chicas presentes mirándolo.

_-Oh no…_-pensó el Uchiha asustado.- _Esto es igual que en la villa, ahora le he hecho un club de fans a Oki, lo que faltaba.-_ Entonces de repente alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¿Me permite un baile señor Oki?-dijo una voz conocida por el Uchiha.

-Buff…Sakura que susto.-dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo.-Claro sería un placer.-dijo este cogiendo la mano de la kunoichi curandera.

Tenten y Neji bailaban sin decirse nada.

-Tenten…-dijo Neji.-Te queda muy bien este vestido.-esto lo dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Tú también estas muy guapo…-dijo Tenten mirando al shinobi, la verdad es que estaba muy apuesto.

El silencio volvió de nuevo entre ellos.

-Yo…-empezaron los dos.-Lo siento.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos. Pero Neji continuó hablando.

-Tenten tú no tienes nada de que pedirme perdón, soy yo el que merece pedírtelo, por mi comportamiento.-dijo el Hyūga.

-Neji no hace falta.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas.

-No Tenten…sí que hace falta.-dijo el shinobi mirándola a los ojos.-No me debería comportar así, como si tu y yo fuéramos una pareja y no pudieras hacer lo que te viniera en gana. Que cada vez que hicieras algo me pusiera celoso como si tú fueras de mi propiedad, y no lo eres…-esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.- que me tuvieras que dar explicaciones y que estuviéramos enfadados por esto. Por eso Tenten… quiero que sepas que espero que seas feliz con Sasuke. –

En ese momento la música se terminó. Tenten se quedó viéndolo extrañada, iba a hablar pero antes de decir nada fue interrumpida.

-Perdone señorita Maya, ¿me concede el siguiente baile?-dijo Sora, el feudal del país del Mar.

Entonces Neji hizo una leve reverencia hacía Tenten y se fue.

Tenten le quería perseguir, pero Neji se perdió entre la gente, y por mucho que le doliera ahora estaba en una misión y tenía que hacer el papel de Maya.

-Claro… vamos.-dijo Tenten no sin antes dar un último vistazo al último sitio donde había visto al Hyūga.

**Fin capítulo 7**

* * *

Lo siento por la tardanza, creo que esto es lo más rápido que puedo ir en escribir un capítulo jaja. Bueno mis fieles lectores x) aquí sea pues la continuación de mi fic, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones dentro, que siempre me animan para seguir (:

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Holaa! Gracias por tu review !! la verdad es que si te gusta el SasuTen este capítulo ha tenido bastante xD jaja, besos!!

**Debi-chan****:** Gracias por tu review (: jaja aquí el capi espero que te haya gustado y cada vez Neji tiene las cosas más difíciles sii!! Pero el puede con todo xDD Por cierto felicidades por tu cumpleaños un poquito atrasada la felicitación pero algo es algo x), besos!!

**azumi hyuga****:** Jaja espero no llegar demasiado tarde y que tus nervios hayan sido controlados hasta ahora , no hagas ninguna locura xDD jajaja, bueno muchas gracias por el review espero que te guste el capi ;), besos!!

**Ten-Ten23****:** Holaa! Gracias por el review, aquí la continuación espero que te guste ;), besos!!

**Chica-anime 4ever****:** uooh! Viva Chica-anime 4ever q es mi lectora fiel xDD jajaja yo también adoro estos triángulos amorosos, me encantan los cubitos de hielo de Konoha muahaha xDD. Espero que te guste el capi , besos!!

**always mssb****:** Yo también espero que todo salga bien al final xD jajaja, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo!!, besos!! (:

**...x...x...:** Sii Sasuke hizo reaccionar a Neji pero ¿se le estará adelantando? xD jaja espero que te guste el capi, besos!!

Bueno para todos lo sé, está siendo bastante SasuTen, pero tranquilos que los siguientes capítulos viene lo emocionante muahahaha , que mala soy x) , espero que leáis y dejéis vuestros reviews ,

besos!


	8. I love you

**Capítulo 8:**

La kunoichi experta en armas bailaba con el joven feudal Sora, este bailaba y conversaba animadamente, pero de la chica no se podía decir lo mismo, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Dime señorita Maya, ¿quién era el muchacho de antes? –preguntó el feudal con curiosidad.

-Un amigo.-dijo la kunoichi secamente, intentando evitar el tema.

-Vaya…es bueno tener los amigos en momentos tan especiales.-dijo el hombre.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Tenten sin prestarle menor importancia a lo que decía el feudal, podía ser muy opuesto, pero de listo parecía que tenía poco, ahora no tenía ganas de hablar y parecía que el feudal no se daba cuenta.

La música continuaba, la sala estaba llena de gente bailando o simplemente conversando, mientras tomaban del banquete que había al lado izquierdo del edificio. A Tenten se le estaba haciendo eterno ese baile, cuando terminase iría a buscar al Hyūga para pedirle una explicación de sus palabras.

-Señorita Maya la veo distraída, ¿le ocurre algo?-preguntó Sora.

-No, no…solo que estoy un poco nerviosa por la ceremonia.-mintió la kunoichi experta en armas.

-Ya veo, no se a de sentir angustiada señorita Maya.-dijo este mientras se acercaba más a ella para bailar a lo que Tenten evitaba dando un paso hacia atrás, el hombre se dio cuenta y simplemente continuo hablando.-Seguro que lo hará muy bien, usted es como una princesa, que deja cautivados a todos-

_-Que cursi._-pensaba Tenten en sus adentros.

-¿Sabe? Creo que se debería llamar Himeko, le sienta mejor este nombre.-dijo el feudal. Tenten ya no aguantaba más, no estaba de humor para recibir halagos de un feudal cursi. Pero en ese momento dejó de sonar la canción, la música se detuvo al igual que todos los presentes que estaban bailando. Tenten soltó un suspiro, por fin podría irse. Aunque no todo lo bueno viene cuando uno lo quiere.

-Vaya ya se ha terminado que pena, se me ha hecho muy leve el baile.-dijo el feudal con cara de tristeza.- ¿Porque no hacemos otro señorita Maya?-preguntó.

_-Oh no, ahora que digo… ¿no quiero?-_pensó la kunoichi la forma de decirle que no al feudal sin que se sintiera ofendido. Ahora actuaba como Maya y no podía mandarle a paseo.

-Maya te estaba buscando.-dijo una voz conocida para la kunoichi.

-Oki.-en eso Tenten puso una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, Sasuke le había salvado de hacer otro baile con ese pesado.-Lo siento Sora me tengo que ir con Oki, nos vemos.-y seguido Tenten hizo una leve reverencia y se fue caminando rápido con Sasuke.

-Si…hasta pronto.- dijo Sora con una media sonrisa, y después se perdió entre la gente. Sasuke y Tenten caminaban entre la numerosa multitud de invitados al baile.

-Sasuke me has salvado.-dijo la joven kunoichi suspirando mientras paraba de caminar.

-¿De que?-preguntó el joven Uchiha confundido.

-Mm… nada.-dijo Tenten haciendo una risita fingida.

-Dime.-dijo Sasuke mirando a la kunoichi seriamente.

-No…solo que me estaba cansando de ese tipo, es muy cursi.-dijo Tenten esquivando la mirada del Uchiha y volviendo a caminar.

-¿Cómo que cursi?-preguntó el Uchiha curioso caminando a su lado.

-Déjalo, mejor que nos concentremos en la misión.-dijo Tenten parando al lado del banquete y tomando algo que comer.

-Hm…-

-¿Has visto a Sakura?, hace mucho que no la veo, debería de haberla visto por el baile.-dijo Tenten con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquila…ella está bien.-dijo Sasuke recordando lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

**00000**

_Cuando Sasuke se giró vio a la mitad de las chicas presentes mirándolo._

_-Oh no…__-pensó el Uchiha asustado.- __Esto es igual que en la villa, ahora le he hecho un club de fans a Oki, lo que faltaba.-__ Entonces de repente alguien le tocó el hombro._

_-¿Me permite un baile señor Oki?-dijo una voz conocida por el Uchiha._

_-Buff…Sakura que susto.-dijo Sasuke en un tono bajo.-Claro sería un placer.-dijo este cogiendo la mano de la kunoichi curandera._

_-¿Sabes Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura mientras bailaba._

_-¿Hm?-_

_-Creo que bailas muy mal.-dijo la kunoichi curandera medio riendo. A lo que Sasuke hizo una mueca._

_-Yo no bailo mal, es el traje.-explicó el Uchiha._

_-Si, si, lo que tu digas.-dijo la kunoichi riendo. A lo que Sasuke sonrió, le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga reír._

_-Sakura…yo quería hablar contigo de una cosa.-dijo el Uchiha mirándola un poco apenado._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la kunoichi con curiosidad._

_-Simplemente te quería pedir consejo en una cosa.-dijo el Uchiha avergonzado._

_-¿Pedirme consejo?-preguntó Sakura con ironía.- ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndome consejo?-esto lo dijo con un tono más bajo para que nadie les escuchara._

_-Hm, no hace falta hacer un numerito Sakura.-explicó Sasuke a la kunoichi curandera._

_-Vale, vale lo siento.-se disculpó Sakura.-Dime.-dijo esta más seriamente, haciendo entender al Uchiha que le escucharía._

_-Pues a mi me gusta una persona…y bueno ella…ella quiere a otra.-empezó a decir Sasuke lentamente y nervioso.- Que se debería hacer en estos casos._

_-Mm…creo que uno no se ha de rendir, puede que al final se consiga lo que uno quiere.-dijo Sakura.-Aparte Tenten aun que no parezca también te quiere, no debes pensar que en su corazón solo está Neji.-_

_-Puede que tengas razón…-dijo Sasuke pensativo, pero después reaccionó.- ¿He espera quien dijo que era Tenten?_

_-No lo intentes negar Sasuke, te acabas de delatar.-dijo Sakura riendo._

_-Hm…-dijo el Uchiha mientras apartaba su mirada hacía otro lado._

_Los dos shinobis continuaron bailando hasta que la música finalizó, entonces Sasuke decidió ir a buscar a Tenten._

_-Sakura, mejor voy a buscar a Tenten…estoy preocupado la he tenido que dejar con ese estúpido de los __Hyūga.-dijo Sasuke fastidiado, a lo que Sakura sonrió e le hizo una reverencia._

_-Un placer bailar con usted señor Oki.-dijo la kunoichi curandera._

_Sasuke iba a responder, pero cuando lo iba ha hacer Sakura soltó un grito._

_-¡Ah!, ¡un pervertido!-dijo Sakura dándole un puñetazo al hombre que le había tocado el culo, el hombre fue a parar a la fuente por su suerte cayendo dentro de ella y sin ocasionar ningún desperfecto, pero Sakura se dirigía hacia él a darle una buena reprimenda._

**00000**

-Si…seguro que está bien.-aseguró el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa, temiendo por la vida del pobre hombre. Tenten se lo quedó viendo extrañada, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Sasuke, yo me voy a la habitación, a cambiarme…-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano?-preguntó el Uchiha confundido.

-Si…no me encuentro muy bien.-dijo Tenten mirando con tristeza al suelo mientras se cogía el brazo con la mano.-Pero si descanso un poco se me pasará, tranquilo.-dijo la kunoichi haciendo una leve sonrisa para no preocupar al Uchiha. Pero Sasuke sabía que estaba mintiendo, su sonrisa era fingida.

-De acuerdo, descansa lo que necesites. Nos encontraremos en el edificio donde haremos la actuación.-dijo Sasuke preocupado a lo que Tenten asintió y se fue a cambiar a la habitación que había a lo alto del edificio. Subió las escaleras hasta encontrase con una pequeña habitación, el espacio justo para cambiarse y para un tocador pequeñito. Allí Maya les había dicho que se deberían cambiar para la ceremonia, ya que no daba tiempo de volver otra vez a la mansión.

Tenten observó que su vestido estaba listo, era el que había llevado el primer día, el primero que había llevado de Maya, lo cogió para observarlo mejor entre sus brazos. Era un vestido tan bonito, con su capa de seda blanca y fina, que cubriría todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi, y por encima el vestido, más grueso que el otro, de seda roja.

La kunoichi no pudo evitar recordar los momentos en que llevó este vestido, como le había cambiado todo desde ese día. Como fue la primera vez que Sasuke le dijo que estaba preciosa con este vestido y como Neji se fijó en que estaba guapa. Y también como el Hyūga le había advertido que no debía estar mucho al lado de Sasuke, que no le proporcionaba confianza, y como ella se enfadó con él por su ego de genio.

_-Ahora me doy cuenta que si le hubiera hecho caso en ese momento no estaría tan confundida_.-pensó la joven kunoichi mientras se cambiaba de vestimenta.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse se fue hacia el edificio donde habían quedado Sasuke y ella, decidió entrar en él y esperar a que llegara.

Los minutos pasaban y la kunoichi estaba sentada en una mesa viendo por la ventana todas las luces que había en el pueblo, la verdad es que era enorme.

Ahora se estaba esperando en la habitación donde les había dicho Maya que tenían que esperar hasta que la gente del pueblo se reuniera para apreciar la ceremonia, entonces cuando las doce en el reloj del pueblo sonara, Sasuke y ella deberían salir al exterior del recinto por el balcón para empezar.

_-Sasuke se está tardando solo faltan cinco minutos._-pensó la kunoichi experta en armas, escuchando como toda la gente hablaba entre ella, no lo podía ver pero seguro que todos los habitantes del pueblo que no eran pocos estaban reunidos abajo. Entonces escuchó unos pasos subir corriendo la escalera. Tenten giró la vista hacia la persona que las estaba subiendo para encontrarse con el Uchiha, y se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir, él también llevaba la misma ropa del primer día, llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta larga cortada por lo lados inferiores de color negro, en ella estaba inscrito por detrás el símbolo del fuego, de zapatos llevaba unos negros, con pequeños decorados del mismo color. Entonces después de unos segundos le miró a la cara.

-Te tardaste.-dijo la kunoichi secamente.

-Simplemente me e entretenido, lo siento, pero todo esta bien, aun no es la hora.-dijo el Uchiha, arreglándose un poco el traje.

Entonces las campanas empezaron a sonar y ese fue el aviso de que Tenten y Sasuke tenían que salir.

-Bueno adelante.-dijo Tenten en un susurro antes de que Sasuke y ella salieran al balcón.

Los dos estaban cogidos del brazo, tal cual Maya les había indicado en el pergamino, y miraron a la muchedumbre que estaba reunida, todos ellos mirándolos como si fueran la única cosa que existiese en ese momento en el mundo. Tenten buscó con la mirada entre la gente a ver si podía divisar al Hyūga, y lo encontró con Sakura, Maya y Oki, en uno de los extremos del bullicio recostado en una pared como él siempre hacía. Se quedó perdida unos instantes en él. Neji también se dio cuenta que la miraba pero no quiso darle importancia. Tenten después de un rato dejó de mirar a Neji para empezar con la actuación.

-Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a nuestro festival de Kiku.-dijo Tenten lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la escucharan.-Los aldeanos de nuestro país han hecho un excelente trabajo con la decoración del pueblo y en el cuidado de las flores año tras año.

-Sean o no de esta prospera aldea, agradecemos su compañía en esta ceremonia tan especial donde mi novia Maya pasa a ser mi prometida para así poder casarse conmigo algún día.-dijo Sasuke continuando lo que Tenten decía.- Solo espero poder gobernar como feudal tan bien o mejor de lo que he hecho estos años pasados sin la ayuda de mi futura mujer. Ahora que ella está a mi lado nuestro país será cada día más prospero.Y así…-dijo Sasuke cogiendo la mano de Tenten y arrodillándose ante ella sacando una cajita de su manga.- Prometo.-dijo mientras ponía el anillo de prometida a Tenten con un cristal en él.- Amarte.-dijo el Uchiha mirando a los ojos a Tenten, lo que hizo que Tenten se sonrojara levemente.-Hasta el fin de mis días.

Todos los aldeanos aplaudían y miraban encantados la bonita escena. Sakura miraba encantada el comienzo de la ceremonia, igual que Oki y Maya que se abrazaban cariñosamente. Y Neji simplemente observaba a la kunoichi con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

Sasuke se levantó de su sitio sin dejar de mirar a Tenten, entonces la kunoichi se aproximó lentamente al Uchiha, sus rostros cada vez estaban más juntos, pero seguidamente se escuchó un sonido en el cielo, y una luz cubrió a todos los aldeanos. La gente sorprendida exclamaba alegre tan bonita escena. Entonces la kunoichi miró hacia el cielo donde provenía la luz de antes.

-¿Fuegos artificiales?-dijo Tenten confundida.-No nos habían dicho nada.-la kunoichi miró al Uchiha esperando que supiera algo, pero este parecía que estaba tan extrañado como ella. Entonces se giró para ver la reacción de Maya y los otros pero no le dio tiempo ya que una nube de humo les cubrió por completo.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?-preguntó Maya confundida al Hyūga. La gente gritaba aterrada y huía lejos del humo.

-Sakura, ¡un ataque!-dijo Neji a la kunoichi curandera.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Sakura esperando ordenes.

-Primero miraré que está sucediendo dentro y después contraatacaremos.-dijo Neji mientras activaba su **Byakugan****.**

En el balcón se encontraba Tenten y Sasuke de rodillas al suelo. El humo envolvía todo el balcón entero y no se podía ver nada.

-Agh…-dijo Tenten como signo de dolor.-Sasuke…-dijo la kunoichi débilmente.-No puedo respirar.-dijo esta mientras caía al suelo desmayada.

-¡Tenten!-chilló el Uchiha preocupado.-Mierda, este humo lleva veneno no me puedo mover.-

Entonces delante de Sasuke apareció un hombre completamente enmascarado. Llevaba unos ropajes negros y una Katana en su espalda.

-Vaya, vaya señor Oki.-dijo el hombre mirando con desprecio al Uchiha.-parece que su villa va a perecer.-Pero tranquilo hoy no aremos nada a su querida aldea.-dijo el hombre riendo.-Solo nos llevaremos su tesoro más preciado.- dijo el shinobi cogiendo a Tenten que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo.

-Tenten…-dijo Sasuke débilmente. Pero aun que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas no se podía mover a causa del veneno.

Abajo se encontraba Neji explicándole a Sakura la situación.

-Hay solo un hombre. Pero Tenten está desmayada y Sasuke no se puede mover.-

Entonces de dentro salió el hombre cargando con él a Tenten. Y empezó a correr por los tejados de las casas dirigiéndose hacía el bosque.

-Mierda…-dijo Neji maldiciendo al Uchiha por haber dejado a ese hombre escaparse con Tenten.- Sakura ve a curar al Uchiha y después diríjanse hacía el bosque. Yo voy a rescatar a Tenten.-dijo el Hyūga corriendo hacia la dirección donde se había ido el ninja. Sakura asintió y se fue a curar al Uchiha.

**00000**

Neji corría con todas sus fuerzas, si le tocaba aun que solo fuera un pelo a Tenten pagaría las consecuencias. Entonces con su **Byakugan **logró encontrar al ninja.

-Ya estoy cerca.-pensó el Hyūga.

Se adentró en el bosque, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moverse por el viento le resultaba inquieto, pero siguió avanzando con paso firme hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse a él.

-Vaya, así que tenemos visita.-dijo el ninja apareciendo delante de Neji.-Hm…parece que solo es escoria.

-Hm…suelta a Maya.-dijo Neji mirando con odio al hombre que sostenía a Tenten.

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó el ninja riendo.

-Pagarás las consecuencias.-dijo el Hyūga poniéndose en posición de ataque. Entonces el hombre silbó y de la nada aparecieron veinte ninjas armados.

-A ver si puedes con todos.-dijo el hombre sonando superior a Neji, y entonces empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

-¡Maldito, no huyas!-gritó Neji. Pero entonces los veinte ninjas se abalanzaron sobre él. Para el Hyūga no era ningún problema detenerlos pero si perdía mucho tiempo ese hombre podría alejarse demasiado, y no quería darle esa opción. Neji empezó a darles a todos con su **Jūken **y su **Hakkeshō Kaiten **pero tardaría en acabar con los veinte. Entonces de repente salieron Sasuke y Sakura ayudando a Neji con la pelea.

-Tranquilo Neji, nosotros nos encargamos.-dijo Sakura dándole un puñetazo a uno.

-Ve a salvar a Tenten.-dijo Sasuke atacando a otro.- No permitas que la hieran.-

-Hm…Tranquilo Uchiha, yo protegeré a Tenten.-dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke seriamente, para después seguir al hombre que había capturado a la kunoichi experta en armas.

_-Mierda están muy lejos, me tendré que dar prisa.-_pensó Neji acelerando su paso.

El Hyūga después de unos minutos llegó a un campo al descubierto. Este era muy grande y estaba simplemente recubierto por hierba. Entonces encontró a Tenten recostada en el pasto y al hombre a su lado.

-Así que has conseguido llegar hasta aquí, parece que no tengo nada que hacer contra ti.-dijo el shinobi mirando con odio al Hyūga.-

-Tranquilo, no sufrirás mucho.-dijo Neji preparándose para luchar.

-En eso te equivocas, puede que yo sufra, pero tú también lo harás.- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Entonces sacó su katana de la funda que tenía en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Tenten.

-¡Tenten!-gritó Neji dirigiéndose hacia ella. Entonces el sonido de una espada clavándose en algo despertó a la kunoichi.

-Neji…-dijo Tenten sin poder hablar muy bien.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Neji estaba delante de Tenten, sin inmutarse, entonces Tenten pudo ver a un ninja tirado al suelo muerto.

-¿Neji que ha ocurrido?-volvió a preguntar la kunoichi experta en armas, esta vez con un tono más preocupado. La kunoichi se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia el Hyūga.

-Tenten…-dijo este débilmente, entonces se cayó encima de la kunoichi, y esta extendió sus brazos para cogerlo.

-¿Neji que te…-pero las palabras de la kunoichi fueron detenidas.- Neji tienes una herida, tu estómago esta sangrando.-dijo la kunoichi asustada. Era como si una katana le hubiera atravesado todo el estómago. Entonces el Hyūga empezó a toser sangre.

-Tenten…te quiero.-dijo este antes de desmayarse.

-Neji… ¡Neji!-chilló la kunoichi llorando. Entonces vio a Sakura y a Sasuke aproximarse a ellos.- ¡Sakura ven rápido!-chilló la kunoichi con todas sus fuerzas recostando al Hyūga en el suelo y cogiéndole de la mano.

**Fin capítulo 8**

* * *

¡Hola!,

Lo siento por hacer este capítulo un poco más corto, pero me voy unos días fuera y quería actualizar antes de irme.

**Kokoro-Yolin-chan****: **Hola! , Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia de verdad, y muchas gracias por dejar tu review con tu opinión, y sii yo creo igual que tu, una persona que antepone tu felicidad a la suya es quien en verdad te quiere, ¡tienes mucha razón!, sabias palabras (: jaja, espero que sigas leyendo y si puedes dejar un review mejor ;) , besos!

**azumi hyuga****: **Muchas gracias por pasarte siempre por mi historia de verdad (: , espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchos besos!

**Anika-san****: **Muchas gracias por tu review, sii Neji es muy considerado jaja, espero que te guste el capi, besos!

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Garcias por dejar un review siempre , sii a mi también me gusta más el NejiTen, es que hacen una bonita pareja , espero que te guste este capi, besos!

**Alicia: **Muchas gracias por comentar aun que estés tan ocupada de verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero que este capítulo te guste, y sii Neji es demasiado bueno jaja Tenten tiene mucha suerte , besos!

**...x...x...: **Jaja si que es bonito, espero que te guste este capítulo!, besos!

**always mssb****: **Si Tenten está muy confundida, y Neji solo quiere su felicidad , espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review!, besos!

**Debi-chan****: **Jaja me gusta que te guste mi fic (: jaja, sisi todo es muy bonito, pero ahora que Neji está herido, ¿que pasará? Jaja, espero que te guste este capítulo y garcias por tu review, besos!

**micaela-Olivia: **He intentado describir un poco más la ropa , espero que te guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review, y cuando tenga tiempo me intentare pasar por tus fics ;), besos!

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por leer, y por dejar sus reviews de verdad que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, aun que puede que me tarda más de una semana (que es lo que suelo tardar normalmente).

Besos!


	9. You're right

**Capítulo 9:**

_-¿Quién está llorando_?-pensó el joven shinobi.- _Noto…como si alguien hubiera estado llorando todo este tiempo, sobre mí…por mí…No se quien es, pero esta preocupado, yo… ¿le importo a alguien? Siempre he vivido en la soledad, en la sombra, intentado ser para los demás un genio solitario, no quería que la gente sufriera por mí. Y ahora, alguien está sufriendo, ¿porque?...no lo entiendo._

Seguido el ninja abrió lentamente sus ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces, se intento levantar pero sentía un dolor en el estómago que le impedía moverse. Se quedó quieto intentando ver a su alrededor donde estaba. Estaba en una habitación, bastante grande, sus paredes eran de color blanco con un toque de marrón. Pero cuando su mirada observó su lado derecho pudo ver a una chica sentada y recostada sobre sus piernas, durmiendo, pero su rostro marcaba signos de tristeza y de haber llorado durante un largo tiempo. Esta chica o mejor dicho kunoichi la conocía muy bien, era Tenten.

_-¿Era ella quien había estado llorando?-_ pensó el shinobi confundido.-_ ¡Agh! Me cuesta recordar que es lo que sucedió… -_ el shinobi intentaba recordar que había pasado, para que él estuviera allí.-_Ya me acuerdo…_

**00000**

_-Así que has conseguido llegar hasta aquí, parece que no tengo nada que hacer contra ti.-dijo el shinobi mirando con odio al Hyūga._

_-Tranquilo, no sufrirás mucho.-dijo Neji preparándose para luchar._

_-En eso te equivocas, puede que yo sufra, pero tú también lo harás.- dijo el ninja con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Entonces sacó su katana de la funda que tenía en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Tenten._

_-¡Tenten!-gritó Neji dirigiéndose hacia ella. Entonces el shinobi fue directamente hacía la kunoichi para salvarla. Pero no llegaría a tiempo, no podía hacer nada, ¿iba ha dejar que la única persona a la que había amado, la única que hacía sus días felices a su lado, muriera?_

_-No.-_

_El Hyūga se colocó delante de la kunoichi recibiendo él el golpe dirigido para ella. La katana se clavó en su estómago haciendo que soltará un grito de dolor, pero antes de desmayarse, cogió al ninja por el hombro y le golpeo con su __**Jūken **__en todo su estómago haciendo que el ninja muriera al instante. Su vista se volvía borrosa, el dolor le estaba cegando y no aguantaría más para caer desmayado. Entonces escuchó un ruido detrás de él._

_-Neji…-dijo Tenten sin poder hablar muy bien.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Neji estaba delante de Tenten, sin inmutarse, entonces Tenten pudo ver a un ninja tirado al suelo muerto._

_-¿Neji que ha ocurrido?-volvió a preguntar la kunoichi experta en armas, esta vez con un tono más preocupado. La kunoichi se levantó despacio y se dirigió hacia el Hyūga. Entonces Neji se giró lentamente, pero notaba que su vista se desvanecía y solo pudo articular su nombre._

_-Tenten…-dijo este débilmente, entonces se cayó encima de la kunoichi, y esta extendió sus brazos para cogerlo._

_-¿Neji que te…-pero las palabras de la kunoichi fueron detenidas.- Neji tienes una herida, tu estómago esta sangrando.-dijo la kunoichi asustada. Entonces el Hyūga empezó a toser sangre._

_-Si este es el final, le tendré que decir la verdad…-pensó el shinobi -Tenten…te quiero.-dijo este mirándola a sus ojos color café, esos ojos que le encantaban, antes de desmayarse._

**00000**

_-¿Yo…estoy vivo?-_pensó el shinobi mirando a la kunoichi.-_Ella está bien…-_el shinobi hizo un suspiro. Entonces se intentó levantar nuevamente de la cama, pero de nuevo volvió a sentir un dolor en el estómago lo que hizo que desistiera a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero entonces Tenten abrió los ojos pesadamente, y miró al Hyūga sorprendida.

-Neji…-dijo Tenten sin creérselo, entonces empezó a llorar.-Neji estás vivo.-entonces las lagrimas de la kunoichi empezaron a salir más rápidamente.-Estás bien…-entonces la kunoichi se dirigió al joven shinobi y lo abrazó haciendo que el abrazo no le hiciera daño en la herida, y empezó a llorar sobre su pecho. Neji se quedó confundido al principio, pero después le devolvió el abrazó a la kunoichi. Ella había estado preocupada por él, se notaba.

-¡Idiota!-dijo la kunoichi de repente entre sus sollozos. A lo que el shinobi se quedó perplejo sin saber que decir.- Hyūga Neji eres el idiota más grande de este mundo, ¿porque lo hiciste?, no vuelvas ha hacer una tontería como esta en tu vida, si tu te murieras…yo no sabría que hacer.-dijo la kunoichi abrazándolo más fuerte a lo que Neji la miró con ternura.

-Tu podrías seguir viviendo Tenten…con Sasuke, en cambio yo, si tu murieras, no podría hacer lo mismo. Tu eres la única persona que quiero en esta vida, no me pidas que no haga una, según tu, tontería, por que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, tenerte aquí sana y salva entre mis brazos es lo único que quiero.-dijo el shinobi mientras acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

-Neji…yo te quiero.-dijo la kunoichi sin separarse de su abrazo.- pero…también quiero a Sasuke, ahora…no me pidas que escoja entre los dos, porque no podría hacerlo.-dijo la kunoichi dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero yo, no te quiero perder…porque sin ti no sería nada. No me digas que esperas que sea feliz con él, porque no podría serlo, no puedo serlo en esta vida sin ti…-

-Tenten…-dijo el Hyūga en un susurro. Entonces Tenten se separó de su abrazo, lo miro a los ojos tiernamente y seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa, yo voy a avisar a Sakura, le he de decir que te has despertado.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar a la otra kunoichi de la misión.

-De acuerdo.-

**00000**

En otra habitación se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, la kunoichi curandera se encontraba estirada descansando, la noche anterior fue de las peores que pudiera haber pasado, se pensaba que Neji no saldría con vida de esta, pero Sakura consiguió salvarle y ahora solo faltaba esperar a que se despertara, sabía que el genio Hyūga despertaría de un momento a otro. Mientras que Sasuke estaba recostado en la pared sin decir nada, esperando alguna novedad del estado de su capitán en la misión. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos rápidos dirigirse hacia la habitación. Y después se abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Sakura despierta!, Neji se ha despertado, está bien.-dijo la kunoichi experta en armas con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-¿Eh?-dijo la kunoichi curandera confundida.-Ah Tenten… ¿Qué?, ¿Neji se ha despertado?-dijo la kunoichi mientras se levantaba apresuradamente.- Voy enseguida a verle, tu espera aquí.

La kunoichi experta en armas asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar para descansar un poco.

-Así que el Hyūga está bien…-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Tenten asintió.

-¿Estabas preocupado Sasuke?-preguntó la kunoichi con curiosidad.

-Hm…un poco-

-Sabía que os llevaríais bien, al fin y al cabo sois dos grandes Jōnins de la villa, y no tenéis porque…-dijo Tenten pero la kunoichi fue interrumpida por el Uchiha.

-Como he dicho Tenten estaba un poco preocupado, porque el bienestar del Hyūga no es lo que más me preocupaba. Sino el tuyo…-dijo Sasuke mirando a Tenten a los ojos.- Ayer estuviste todo el rato a su lado, sin separarte de él ni un momento, ¿sabes lo que sufrías?, no podrías haberlo aguantado por mucho tiempo más y sobretodo si a Neji le ocurría algo no te lo hubieras perdonado, y no hubieras sido la misma si el moría…-

Tenten se quedó pensativa, era verdad ayer estuvo todo el día con Neji, sin separarse de él ni un momento, llorando para que despertara y sufriendo por la probabilidad que no lo hiciese. Y como dijo Sasuke si a él le pasará algo ella no sabría que hacer.

-Tenten – dijo el chico con dulzura. A lo que Tenten levantó de nuevo su mirada para dejar de estar entre sus pensamientos. Sasuke la observó realmente esa chica le hacía perder la cabeza.-Yo te quiero. No quiero que seas de él.

-Yo...-dijo Tenten, le dolía tener que admitir que lo quería, pero aún más tener que decidirse entre los dos.-Sasuke… yo también te quiero, pero ahora…no puedo escoger entre unos de vosotros dos, ahora yo no…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.-Tenten, quiero que sepas que te esperaré lo que necesites.-dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Donde vas?-

-A ver al Hyūga.-dijo Sasuke a lo que la kunochi se preocupo.-Tranquila solo le voy ha hacer una visita para ver como está.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Tenten sin estar muy convencida.

**00000**

En otra habitación se encontraban la kunoichi curandera curando y revisando la herida del Hyūga.

-Neji… ¡Es un milagro que estés vivo!-dijo la kunoichi curandera.- ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir? Si no hubiera sido porque estaba cerca cuando te paso esto no se si te hubieras salvado.-dijo la kunoichi con tono de preocupación.

-Lo se Sakura, por eso te digo gracias y que… ¡agh!- pero de repente el Hyūga soltó un grito de dolor.- ¿Puedes ir con más cuidado por favor?-dijo mirando molesto a Sakura que le había venado la herida demasiado fuerte.

-No lo hice queriendo, y estate quieto si no quieres que sea peor.-dijo la kunoichi terminando de vendar la herida.

-Hm…-dijo Neji mirando hacia otro lado. Sakura terminó con la herida y se sentó en una silla al lado del shinobi castaño.

-¿Sabes Neji?-dijo Sakura a lo que Neji la volvió a mirar prestándole atención.- Tenten está muy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada…-

-Ya lo noté…-

-Me acuerdo cuando gritó mi nombre para que fuera a curarte, nunca la había visto así de preocupada por alguien, hasta que no llegue no dejo tu mano, como si tu vida dependiera de la suya.-dijo Sakura a lo que Neji se quedó pensativo.- Con todo esto Neji te estoy diciendo que si Tenten no hubiera estado a tu lado en ese momento podrías haber muerto.- Neji la miró extrañada. Pero Sakura siguió hablando.- El amor, es lo que tiene, ¿no?-

Neji iba ha responder pero en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta por lo que el Hyūga supuso que era Tenten.

-Adelante.-dijo Neji, pero no se espero a ver a la puerta a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Cómo estás Hyūga?-preguntó Sasuke pasando a la habitación.

-Bien gracias.-dijo Neji mirando al Uchiha extrañado_.- ¿Por qué habrá venido?-_se preguntaba.- _No creo que se preocupe por mi la verdad._

-Bueno yo voy a avisar al señor Oki y la señorita Maya que estás bien Neji.-dijo Sakura a lo que Neji asintió.- Cuídale Sasuke.- dijo mirando al joven Uchiha.

-Hm…- dijo Sasuke dando a entender que él no lo cuidaría.

Entonces Sakura hizo una leve sonrisa y se fue de la habitación.

-¿A qué debo tu visita Sasuke?- preguntó Neji curioso.

-Solo venía a ver como estabas.-dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Hm…no me creo que solo hayas venido a ver mi estado de salud.- dijo el Hyūga molesto.

-¿Y porque no?- preguntó Sasuke-

-Porque soy tu rival, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Neji como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Puede ser pero…salvaste la vida de Tenten. Ahora podría estar muerta, te mereces que venga por lo menos ha hacerte una visita para ver tu estado de salud, líder.-dijo el Uchiha.

-Hm…entonces supongo que te debería decir gracias.-dijo Neji a lo que Sasuke respondió.

-No hace falta.-

**00000**

Tenten caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la habitación que se encontraba Neji en este momento.

_-Me temo lo peor.-_pensaba Tenten preocupada por que iba ha hacer el Uchiha en al habitación de Neji_.- Por lo menos esta Sakura con ellos…- _Pero entonces por el camino se encontró a la kunoichi curandera.

-¡Sakura!, pe…pero, ¡¿que haces aquí?!-preguntó Tenten exaltada cogiéndola de los hombros.-

-Tranquila Tenten, ¿que pasa?-preguntó Sakura extrañada.-

-¿No deberías de estar curando a Neji?-dijo Tenten soltándola.

-¡Ah! es por eso… tranquila Tenten, se que te preocupa la salud de Neji, pero ya le he curado, y ahora lo he dejado con Sasuke, no hay problema.- dijo Sakura pensando que lo que le preocupaba a Tenten era que ella no estuviera curando al Hyūga.

-¿Qué has hecho que?-preguntó de nuevo Tenten exaltada.

-Lo he curado y…-pero la kunoichi curandera no pudo terminar.

-Lo has dejado con Sasuke…-dijo Tenten con un tono de odio en su voz.

-Mm…Si….-dijo Sakura un poco asustada.-Por cierto, ahora voy a ver a Maya y Oki, avisa a Sasuke que venga, he pensado que ahora que sabemos el estado de Neji , ya podemos hablar con más calma con ellos sobre lo que pasó en la ceremonia.-

-Y Neji, ¿no le aviso?-preguntó Tenten.

-No… mejor que se quede reposando un día en la cama, le curé la herida con mi jutsu curativo, pero será mejor que haga reposo.-explicó la kunoichi curandera.

-Entiendo.-dijo Tenten.-Pues voy a avisar a Sasuke.- después de decir eso Sakura asintió y Tenten se fue a buscar al joven Uchiha.

La kunoichi caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de los dos shinobis.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Tenten tocando a la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar.

-Si.- contestó Neji desde adentro. Entonces Tenten abrió la puerta y observó a Sasuke y Neji, el primero sentado en una silla, y el otro en la cama medio estirado. Tenten observó a Sasuke preguntándose que habría podido hacer con Neji a solas.

-¿Querías algo Tenten?- preguntó Neji viendo como la kunoichi no terminaba de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Mm?...a si, si.-dijo la kunoichi despertando de sus pensamientos.- Venía a buscar a Sasuke, Sakura me ha dicho que nos reunamos para hablar con Oki y Maya.-

-Entiendo, entonces yo también voy.-dijo Neji mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Tenten le cogió suavemente y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama.

-No Neji.-dijo Tenten con voz autoritaria.-Tú te quedas aquí, tienes que descansar.

-Tenten soy el líder en esta misión, no me puedes dar órdenes.-dijo el Hyūga con tono de enfado.

-Sakura es la ninja curandera y me ha dicho que te quedes en reposo, lo siento Neji, después te lo explicaremos todo, pero ahora tu misión es descansar.-dijo la kunoichi mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.-Sasuke, ¿vamos?-preguntó al ver que el Uchiha no se movía.

-Si.-dijo Sasuke levantándose.-No hagas tonterías Hyūga.- y después de decir eso cerró la puerta.

_-¿Que no hiciera tonterías?-_pensaba Neji enfurecido.- _¿Qué necesitaba reposo?, pero si soy Neji Hyūga, yo nunca he necesitado reposo, si la herida ya está curada el problema ya está solucionado, soy un __Jōnin de alto rango, y no puedo quedarme quieto en medio de una misión, necesito descubrir quienes eran los culpables del ataque en la ceremonia de inició del Festival.-_

El Jōnin pensaba quienes podrían ser los ninjas que los atacaron, pero era imposible descubrir algo en ese momento, no tenían ninguna pista ni tampoco ningún indicio de que alguien lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento era investigar o esperar.

**00000**

Los dos recién prometidos se encontraban en el despacho de Oki, cada uno haciendo sus gestiones, pero sobretodo lo estaban preparando todo para que el Festival fuera perfecto, aun que el principio no hubiera surgido todo como ellos esperaban, lo prioritario era continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y que la gente no se alarmara por tal acción hacia ellos. Entonces la puerta sonó.

-Adelante.- dijo Oki.

-Señor Oki, señorita Maya, vine para hablar de lo del otro día, Sasuke y Tenten vendrán después.- dijo Sakura adentrándose a la habitación.

-Entiendo.-dijo Oki señalando a un asiento para que Sakura se sentara.- ¿Como se encuentra Neji?-preguntó el feudal preocupado.

-Neji se encuentra bien, se a despertado hace unos minutos es lo que les venía a comunicar también.- dijo la kunoichi curandera con una leve sonrisa. El feudal y su esposa también hicieron una sonrisa alegrándose que el joven shinobi estuviera bien.

-Y sobre lo del inicio del festival…-continuó Sakura.- no tenemos ninguna prueba de ello, aun tenemos que seguir investigando, pero tenemos algunos indicios que nos hacen pensar que puede que sea un feudal quien os haya querido atacar.

-Explícate.- preguntó Oki curioso por las palabras de la kunoichi.

-Tantos ninjas como vimos ayer no pueden estar al cargo de ninguna persona corriente, esta persona a de tener mucho dinero o simplemente ser muy importante, tanto que tenga que tener un grupo de ninjas que la protejan.-explicó la kunoichi.

-¿Me estas diciendo que lo más probable es que uno de los feudales que ha asistido a la ceremonia haya sido el culpable?-preguntó Oki.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y seguido se abrió dejando pasar a Tenten y Sasuke.

-Exacto, pero no se preocupe.-dijo Sakura levantándose.- Nosotros los ninjas de Konoha.-dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Sasuke y Tenten.- Vigilaremos a los feudales, y atraparemos al culpable.

-Confío en vosotros.-dijo Oki.

-Si.-dijeron los tres al unísono.

**Fin capítulo 9

* * *

**

Hola!

Se que me queréis matar, lo entiendo x) no pasa nada TT

Ahora en serio, lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto, entre el comienzo de la escuela y que me quedé atascada en una parte del fic me tardé mucho en continuar y subir al actualización, pero espero que me sepan perdonar, y les prometo que la próxima vez iré más rápido en actualizar.

**Alicia: **Lo se yo también cuando me di cuenta que mi fic terminará dentro de poco me puse triste TT pero aun falta! Así que pensemos en el presente x) No importa si no me puedes dejar un review tan seguido y por este capítulo la inspiración no me ha llegado, pero espero que para el siguiente me llegue, besos!

**always mssb****: **Gracias por tu review y lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, Neji se salva jaja, un beso!

**azumi hyuga****: **Jaja tu nunca molestas, espero que este capi te guste, y lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto TT , besos!

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Lo siento por haberme tardado, y si Neji y Tenten son los mejores y si te quieres quedar con Sasuke por mi vale jaja x). Espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos!

**Micaela-Olivia****: **Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto TT, espero que este cap te guste, gracias por tu review, besos!

**Kokoro-Yolin-chan****: **Tranquila que creo que todo el mundo sabe que terminará con Neji ,pero que pasará por el medio? x) jaja espero que este cap t haya gustado y lo siento por haberme tardado tanto TT, besos!

**...x...x... : **Gracias por tu review y lo siento por haberme tardado tanto TT, besos!

**Debi-chan****:** Lo siento por haberme tardado tantoo! TT , espero que este cap t haya gustado que Neji se salva , besos y gracias por tu review.!

**Ayumi: **Jaja es que el nombre de Maya me gusta bastante , gracias por tu review y lo siento por haberme tardado, besos!

**Hikaruhiwatari**: Gracias por tu review y lo siento por tardarme, intentare actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, besos!

Bueno quiero que sepan que **nunca** dejaré mi fic a medias, puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero lo terminaré como me llamo Anna, si me llamo asi nunca había dicho mi nombre verdad? x) jaja,

Espero que para el siguiente capítulo pueda tener más tiempo y lo pueda colgar más pronto :) ,

Gracias por vuestros reviews,

Besos!


	10. Saving you

**Capítulo 10**

Los shinobis fueron a descansar durante unas horas, pero aunque Sakura le digiera a Tenten que debía dormir, que no se tenía que preocupar por el estado de Neji, la Kunoichi experta en armas no podía dejar de preocuparse y el sueño se le hizo imposible. Aparte de que también estaba el tema de descubrir quién fue el feudal que los había atacado la noche anterior. Eso no sería tarea fácil y el estado de Neji y las profundas tensiones que habían pasado entre todos durante esos días lo empeoraba mucho más.

Las siguientes horas se hicieron eternas. Tenten y Sakura habían ido a ver a Neji a primera hora de la mañana para ver como se encontraba.

Tenten observó a Sakura con la mirada fija en lo que hacía. La kunoichi curandera estaba preparando las medicinas que le tocaban tomar al Hyūga.

La chica hizo un leve suspiro y con la mirada perdida se quedó viendo a Neji, pensando que si supiera un poco más de medicina podría haber ayudado a Sakura con la mezcla.

Estar allí, tiesa como un tronco, sin poder ayudar en nada para cambiar el estado de Neji le hacía sentirse inútil.

Sakura se despidió por un momento de los chicos ya que tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas que se encontraban en su habitación.

Así que Tenten cruzó los dedos y después de unos segundos dijo finalmente:

-Neji.-

La voz de la muchacha le impactó al oído dulcemente, y Neji volteó despacio a mirarla.

-Dime Tenten.-

-Solo me preguntaba si querrías algo o si necesitas algo, para, bueno, ya sabes… yo traértelo y…-

Neji se quedo viéndola y comprendió que Tenten aún estaba preocupada por su salud.

-No, gracias…-dijo Neji y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Tranquila Tenten.-

Pero la kunoichi no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo y lo miró con una leve sonrisa triste.

-Tenten, mírame.-dijo Neji viendo lo tozuda que era la kunoichi.-Estoy bien, si me pasara algo te lo diría y…-

-Mentira.-dijo Tenten mirando a Neji como si hubiera dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.-Si te pasara algo no me lo dirías por no preocuparme.-

-Pues ya está, te has respondido tú solita.-

-Neji, serás…-dijo Tenten mientras cruzaba los brazos enfadada.

-Tranquila, verdad o mentida, ahora estoy bien, te lo ha dicho Sakura, así que de ella te puedes fiar.-

-Vale…-dijo finalmente Tenten mientras veía como Sakura entraba con los utensilios.- Supongo que tienes razón.

**00000**

En una zona apartada de la población habían dos hombres hablando. El silencio se hacía presente, simplemente el soplar del viento y el ruido de los arboles al moverse podían estorbarlo.

-¡Malditos ninjas!-gritó uno de los hombres.

Este se encontraba recostado en una piedra y con toda su rabia le dio un puñetazo a la misma.

-Si no hubieran estado allí habríamos conseguido lo que queríamos.-dijo el otro hombre.

Este estaba recostado en un árbol. Tenía el pelo azulado, corto y llevaba una cinta de color negro enroscada en su cabeza. Los ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo. Vestía ropas negras y se podían ver sus brazos bien formados por el arduo entrenamiento. Llevaba consigo una larga espada en la espalda.

De repente la rabia del hombre de pelo azulado fue disminuyendo y con un movimiento relajado de hombros miró fijamente al otro hombre.

-Aun que la verdad…exactamente ¿qué es lo que queremos?-

-Queremos la destrucción del país del Té.-puntualizó el otro hombre rápidamente.

El hombre de pelo azulado se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-Puede que este fuera el plan inicial, pero ahora ya no lo es, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Una sonrisa burlesca se dibujó en el rostro del joven de ojos azules.

-Mírate, des de que viste a esa chica, como se llamaba… ¡A sí!, esa tal Maya. No has dejado de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea tenerla. El otro día podríamos haber destruido la aldea perfectamente, pero no… ¡Tú la querías a ella!-

El hombre se levantó de la roca y le dirigió una mirada desafiadora al del pelo azulado.

-Sí, los planes han variado un poco, ¿algún problema?-

El hombre de ojos azulados no soportó que le vacilaran de esa manera y le dirigió una mirada intimidante.

-¡Pues que estás echando a perder nuestro plan por una chica!-exclamó el hombre de pelo azulado llevándose una mano en la cabeza.-Puedes tener a las más grandes bellezas. ¿Porque ella?-

El hombre se escogió de espaldas.

-No lo sé, simplemente sé que ella es la que quiero, ninguna antes me ha despertado este sentimiento, quiero que sea mía y no de ese Oki.-dijo el hombre, recalcando con desprecio la última palabra.

-Hay amigo… el amor te ha cegado del todo.-

-Puede ser, pero la conseguiré, ¿me ayudarás Ike?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa posada en el rostro.

-Lo haré, pero no esperes que renuncie a la destrucción de este país.-explicó Ike.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero que hagas algunos cambios respecto al plan anteriormente trazado.-

-Entonces…creo que este es el momento adecuado para atacar.-dijo el hombre de pelo azulado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el hombre extrañado.

-Los shinobis deben de estar confundidos, no sabrán en qué dirección ir. Aparte…he oído que hay uno que salió herido de la pelea, al final nos sirvió de algo ese ninja de pacotilla.-

-Y… ¿Qué harás?-

-Tú déjamelo a mí.-dijo Ike con una media sonrisa.

**00000**

Sasuke también se reunió en la habitación de Neji para trazar un plan y opinar sobre como deberían empezar a actuar.

Un leve rayo de luz del sol traspasaba la ventana, el único ruido que se oía era el alegre cantar de los pájaros, ajenos a todo lo que se producía en las tierras donde vivían, y se veía como las caléndulas se movían al soplo del viento. En ese momento la kunoichi de cabello castaño recordó que le dijo una amiga suya en un día de verano.

_Las dos kunoichis seguían su camino por un campo lleno de vegetación._

_-Oh, qué color más bonito, no se encuentras flores así de anaranjadas todos los días.- dijo Tenten acercándose a dichas flores mientras las contemplaba entusiasmada._

_-Estas flores se hacen llamar caléndulas.-explicó la chica de pelo rubio._

_-Y Ino dime, ¿Qué quieren decir?-preguntó la kunoichi experta en armas._

_-Que has de tener calma ante las dificultades que se te presentan.-dijo Ino mientras se encaminaba para seguir el camino. La kunoichi experta en armas produjo una sonrisa encantadora al oír tales palabras._

_-Que sabias que son estas flores…-susurró Tenten._

La kunoichi seguía observando las flores que se veían desde la ventana. Parecía como si las hubieran plantado allí expresamente y Tenten no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Tenéis idea de quién podría ser, alguna sospecha, algún indicio?-preguntó Sakura de repente, su rostro mostraba signos de agobio.

-No.-negó Tenten con la cabeza. Neji simplemente no dijo nada.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez no duro mucho tiempo.

-Sora.-dijo de repente Sasuke.

-¿Por qué él?-preguntó entonces Tenten sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué no él? Es un feudal y desde que llegó no me ha parecido de confianza.-explicó Sasuke.

-Oh, ¡Por favor! Pero si no ha hecho nada de malo.-

-Que tú conozcas claro…-

-Sasuke no podemos acusarle sin pruebas, por muy celoso que estés aguántate.- dijo Neji a lo que Sasuke lo miró fríamente.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos Hyūga?-preguntó el Uchiha.- Tenemos que empezar a investigar. ¿No? Pues yo propongo que empecemos por este.-

-Tampoco es tan descabellado.-intervino Sakura.-Yo también propongo que empecemos por Sora, si no ha ningún indicio continuaremos con otro feudal.-

-Eso mismo, nosotros lo vigilaremos, tu Hyūga quédate en la cama, y si puede ser por un buen tiempo.-dijo el Uchiha indiferente mientras salía de la habitación con paso firme.

-Ya se ha cabreado.-dijo Sakura de repente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la castaña.

-No lo sé, simplemente te diré que nunca dudes del instinto de un Uchiha…eso también va por ti Neji.-explicó Sakura.

-Hm…-

-Voy a buscarle.-dijo la kunoichi curandera.-No hagáis cosas malas.-guiñó con un ojo a los shinobis. Entonces la cara de Tenten se volvió roja del todo, aunque la de Neji ni se inmutó.

-No digas tonterías.-dijo Tenten girando la cabeza, por lo que Sakura se empezó a reír.

-Adiós.- se despidió.

La habitación se quedó en silencio después de que la kunoichi curandera se fuera en busca de Sasuke. Otra vez se oían los cantares de los pájaros.

-¿Neji, seguro que estás bien?-preguntó la kunoichi experta en armas.- ¿No quieres agua o…?-

-No soy un inválido Tenten.-dijo el Hyūga interrumpiéndola.

-Ah… sí, lo siento.- dijo esta agachando un poco la cabeza.- _Bueno ya ha vuelto a ser el Neji frío y arrogante de siempre…-_pensó la kunoichi mientras hacía una suspiro.

Seguidamente se sentó en un sofá que había en la habitación, la kunoichi miraba por la ventana como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, pero no aguanto mucho, sus ojos se cerraron inconscientemente, ya que, después de tantas horas sin descansar, la kunoichi no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

-_Estará agotadísima…-_pensó Neji para sí mismo.- _Hay tanta paz cuando duerme… me gustaría quedarme con esta imagen para siempre. Y pensar que casi la pierdo…-_

Neji la miró más detenidamente, ahora que se fijaba Tenten vestía un kimono blanco con tonalidades verdes, era sencillo y cómodo para ir por la casa. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una pinza, pero alguno que otro cabello de delante se caía por su rostro. Su cara expresaba cansancio, pero también felicidad y la ternura que solo ella podía desprender.

-Neji…-dijo de repente entre sus sueños. Neji se la quedó viendo sorprendido. ¿Estaba soñando con él?

-Neji…-repitió la kunoichi.-Idiota…-y una pequeña lágrima se le calló por la mejilla.

-_¿Qué debe estar soñando? _- se preguntó el Hyūga mirándola preocupado.

Quiso acercarse a ella, pero prefiero preguntarle en otro momento, lo principal ahora era que tenía que descansar.

Después de un rato el shinobi de ojos perla empezó a maldecir mentalmente a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque por primera vez, empezaba a echar en falta poder moverse, o simplemente echaba en falta poder escuchar a Tenten hablarle, por lo menos así podría pasar el rato…

_-Que aburrido es no poder entrenar, y tener que estar en esta estúpida cama haciendo reposo…-_pensó mientras observaba el reloj que había encima de un cuadro.- _Igualmente podría escaparme durante un rato, Tenten está dormida y no se enterará, y Sakura está demasiado ocupada con el Uchiha.-_

Se levanto de la cama sin producir ningún ruido, y se miro la herida que se encontraba vendada, por ahora no le producía ningún dolor, eso era buena señal.

-_Iré a entrenar un rato y luego…-_pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un kunai atravesó la ventana abierta, por suerte lo pudo esquivar en el último momento.- ¿Un ataque?- su rostro sorprendido empaleció al instante.

Tenten se despertó cuando sintió el golpe que produjo el kunai contra el suelo, se puso de pie al instante y miró a Neji como pidiéndole explicaciones, pero observó como el Hyūga parecía tan aturdido como ella.

-¡Tenten ve a avisar a Sasuke y Sakura!-dijo Neji mientras activava su técnica barrera de sangre.- **Byakugan.-**

-No te puedo dejar aquí solo Neji estás herido y…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el joven de ojos perlados se había puesto delante de ella.

Neji miró a al kunoichi de reojo.

-Ve corre, yo estaré bien.- susurró Neji. La kunoichi se quedó impactada, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó como alguien entraba en la habitación.

-¿Crees que puedes huir Maya?-dijo una voz arrogante. Tenten giró levemente la cabeza y solo pudo observar los rasgos del ninja que acababa de entrar en la sala, tenía el pelo azulado, eso lo había visto sin lugar a duda, pero no pudo ver nada más, porque Neji se interpuso entre ellos dos y le habló nuevamente.

-Tenten te he dicho que vayas a avisarlos.-dijo el Hyūga gritando. Pero cuando miró nuevamente al sitio donde se situaba el shinobi atacante, no pudo ver nada.

-Vaya, parece que aun no te has recuperado del todo shinobi.-dijo el ninja de pelo azulado que se encontraba delante de Neji.-Jaque-mate.-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras le daba un puñetazo al Hyūga en todo el estomago.

Neji chocó contra la pared y al mismo tiempo produjo un ruido sordo.

-¡Neji!-gritó Tenten dirigiéndose hacia él, pero no pudo acercarse mucho ya que unos brazos la cogieron.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-dijo el shinobi. Pero para su sorpresa la chica que tenía delante de él no empezó a gritar ni intentó huir, su mirada decía que quería luchar.

Sin poder esquivarlo, la kunoichi le dio una patada en toda la cara. El shinobi se tambaleo impresionado. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la prometida de Oki supiera luchar?

Tenten no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, lo prioritario sería intentar avisar a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero si huía dejaría solo a Neji, y sabía de sobras que no podría ganarle al shinobi que tenía delante sin sus armas, con solo taijutsu sabía que no sería suficiente.

-Tenten vete.-dijo una voz al lado de la kunoichi. Era Neji que se intentaba levantar aunque parecía que el dolor lo fuera a matar de agonía.

-No Neji.-dijo Tenten mirándolo con una media sonrisa apagada en sus rostro.-Antes prefiero morir que dejarte.-

-¡No seas estúpida y huye!-gritó el Hyūga.

Pero la kunoichi no le hizo caso y Neji solo pudo esperar, con impotencia, a que la furia le invadiese de golpe, cuando vio como el shinobi de pelo azulado le daba un golpe a Tenten.

La kunoichi se desmayó al instante.

-Vaya no sé porque la llamas Tenten, debe ser algún mote supongo.-dijo el shinobi de pelo azulado mientras cargaba a la chica en sus hombros.-Bueno tranquilo, no te enfades, le he tenido que dar este golpe porque sino esta chica puede ser peligrosa, dormida está mejor…- y diciendo esto el shinobi empezó a caminar para irse por la ventana.

-¡Bastardo!-gritó Neji que se intentaba levantar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su vista se empezaba a nublar y parecía que no aguantaría más el dolor que le provocaba la herida.

-Tranquilo…-dijo el shinobi que ya tenía un pie en la ventana.-La trataré bien. Me gustan las chicas con carácter.-y una sombría sonrisa se dibujo en su semblante.-Adiós shinobi.-y luego de decir esto se fue sin dejar rastro.

_-¡Levántate, levántate!-_ se auto ordenaba Neji mientras su estómago agonizaba del dolor y sus ojos se iban cerrando muy lentamente. _-Tenten…-_

**00000**

Un dolor le inundó todo su ser repentinamente.

Parpadeó los ojos un par de veces. Notaba como se abrían lentamente y con un gran esfuerzo pudo visualizar algo….

Pero al despertar la tenía que ver a ella. ¿Quién era ese sujeto que le estaba gritando?

Aunque la verdad solo lo veía, no podía oír nada. Solo veía la boca de ese hombre moverse muy frenéticamente .

Poco a poco empezó a oír mejor, aunque la voz que oía la hubiera cambiado por cualquier otra.

-Neji maldito seas… ¡Reacciona!-gritó exasperado Sasuke zarandeando al joven de ojos perlados de un lado a otro.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó aturdido Neji.

-Contéstame. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Tenten?-preguntó Sasuke separándose un poco del Hyūga.

Neji agradeció mentalmente que Sasuke se hubiera separado, tantas preguntas le provocaban más dolor de cabeza del que tenía. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder de dolor y desorientado era poco para expresar como se encontraba.

Poco después de recapacitar se dio cuenta de donde estaba y como estaba.

Se encontraba en su habitación de invitado, estirado en el suelo. Miró al techo y después de cerrar los ojos durante un largo segundo y temiendo lo peor, que todo lo que pensaba que había pasado no hubiera sido solo un sueño, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Y allí estaba.

La ventana rota, los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y lo peor de todo, un kunai clavado en el suelo.

No, no había sido un sueño…

-¡Contéstame!-repitió seguidamente Sasuke viendo que Neji no reaccionaba.

-Ha venido un ninja, nos ha atacado…-empezó a decir Neji.

-¿Y Tenten?-volvió a preguntar Sasuke que estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

-Él…se la ha llevado…no pude hacer nada…-dijo Neji con hilo de voz.

Sasuke se quedó aturdido por unos segundos, pero rápidamente la rabia se empezó a apoderar de él.

-¡Maldito!-gritó Sasuke y activó su **sharingan**.- ¿Qué la han secuestrado y tú no has hecho nada?-dijo mientras lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y lo aplastaba contra la pared.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Neji no contestó. Sabía de su error. Había fallado, la habían secuestrado, ya no se podría llamar ninja… El terror de que le pasara algo a Tenten era demasiado grande y solo con recordar la sonrisa perversa con la que el chico dijo esas últimas palabras antes de irse era demasiado para él.

No lo aguantaba, ya no podía más.

El dolor de sus heridas se mezcló con su rostro que se mostraba vacío, como su mirada perdida, pero consiguió pronunciar algo aun que estaba siendo ahorcado por Sasuke.

-Y-yo…-a duras penas podía hablar.- ¿Qué he hecho?-

Sasuke le siguió mirando con furia en sus ojos hasta que la fuerza que ejercía con la mano se fue desvaneciendo. Su rostro se mostró más calmado, y poco a poco le fue soltando de la camisa.

-Has fallado, le has fallado a Tenten.-dijo mientras desactivaba el **sharingan**.-Prepárate para corregir tu error e irla a buscar Neji, nos vamos.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.- ¡Ah! Y si le ha pasado algo.-dijo mientras le miraba de reojo.- tu sufrirás las consecuencias.-

**00000**

Había despertado en una cama, en una habitación muy bien amueblada. Se sentía cansada, pero no herida. ¿Por qué ese ninja no le hizo nada?

Miró a su alrededor, la habitación tenía un gran armario de madera, un sofá, un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado del armario, una cama de matrimonio decorada con finas sabanas blancas y una gran cantidad de cuadros, pero ninguna ventana.

Apoyó suavemente la mano sobre la cama y se dio impulso para incorporarse, pero no pudo hacer nada más porque el impacto que recibió le dejó sin aliento.

¿Pero que llevaba puesto?

Bajó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Suspiró e intento calmarse, no haría bien en perder los nervios, eso lo sabía muy bien, ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces.

Pensó en la persona que siempre se lo decía y no pudo evitar sentir un temor enorme, empezó a temblar levemente, pero se calmó cuando pensó en lo que le diría él.

Sé una kunoichi, no muestres tus sentimientos, se una maestra del engaño y no huyas de tu destino.

Porque el destino se puede cambiar.

**00000**

Los dos shinobis tenían todo preparado para irse. Neji se vendó como pudo la herida, pero no tenían más tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?-preguntó Sakura que acababa de entrar en la habitación con unos pergaminos.- ¡Neji! ¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras miraba la herida del Hyūga.- Sasuke ¿No te dije solo que lo despertaras? ¿Quieres enviarlo a la muerte o qué?-

-Estoy bien Sakura.-dijo Neji mientras terminaba de arreglarse el usual traje ninja que llevaba.

-¿Pero no ves que tu herida está peor? ¡Si no te la cuidas podría matarte!-respondió la kunoichi.

-No puedo hacer nada ahora, he de ir a salvarla.-dijo Neji seriamente.

Sakura se quedó helada al oír las palabras del Hyūga, eso quería decir que le había pasado algo malo a Tenten.

-Pues entonces dame tres minutos.-dijo de repente.

-Sakura no tenemos más tiempo.-interrumpió Sasuke.

-En estos pergaminos he encontrado una técnica de curación que es rápida y eficaz, si te doy mi energía podría curarte la mayor parte de las heridas, no quedarías curado del todo, pero tus heridas serían leves comparadas con estas.-explicó la kunoichi.

-¿Y a ti que te pasaría?-preguntó Neji.

-Me dormiría al instante y no podría despertar hasta el día siguiente. Pero creo que Tenten te necesita más a ti Neji, si tú vas, en estas circunstancias, podrías ser más útil que yo.-

Neji se quedó pensativo ante la propuesta de la kunoichi curandera, pero no se lo pensó más hasta que vio el rostro decidido de Sakura.

-Tenéis que salvar a Tenten, Neji.-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Neji.

El ninja de ojos perlados asintió con la cabeza y dejó que la kunoichi curandera le inundara con su energía.

Después de que Sakura acabará con su técnica y se quedara dormida Neji la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-Ha ido muy lenta.-dijo Sasuke levantándose.

-Se ve que mis heridas eran bastante más malas de lo que pensaba.-

-¿Ahora ya estás listo?-

Neji giró el rostro levemente y miró al pelinegro seriamente.

-Estoy como nuevo.-y con voz gélida añadió.-Vamos a rescatarla.-

-Hm…-musitó Sasuke.- ¿Podrás seguir mi paso Hyūga?-

-Intenta tu seguir el mío Sasuke.-

Los dos se miraron desafiadoramente y comprendieron algo. Que ahora ella, para bien o para mal, los unía.

_Uchiha y Hy__ū__ga, dos clanes con linajes de técnicas altamente poderosas, unidos para salvar a una sola persona. _

**Fin capítulo 10**

* * *

**Perdón, perdó, sorry, désolé…**

No sé más idiomas para deciros lo mucho que siento no haber actualizado durante todo este largo tiempo.

Podría daros un montón de razones por no haber actualizado, pero básicamente se resumirían en notas, exámenes, colegio…

Aparte de que este año es especial, porque es el último de la ESO y vamos que con las actividades extra que he tenido no he tenido tiempo para nada más.

Así que decidí de en vez de hacer el fic rápido y mal, pues esperar a que todo se tranquilizara un poco.

Pues aquí estoy actualizando yo otra vez, y esperando que me perdonéis por la tardanza que no se volverá a repetir, porque vienen las vacaciones de verano, y tendré más tiempo.

Sin más preámbulos voy a contestar vuestros reviews:

**Maite: **Jaja pensaré eso, pero creo que el que se quede solo se quedará conmigo jaja. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, un beso!

**azumi hyuga****: **Gracias por el review, yo también preferiría a Neji jaja, un beso!

**always mssb****: **Gracias por tu review, yo también me pregunto cuál será su desición final O_o jaja un beso!

**christti****: **Uoo, ¿Un Neji para ti?¿I para mí? Jaja, gracias por tu review, lo siento por la espera, un beso!

**TENTEN-AND-NEJI-FOREVER: **Jaja no te vuelvas loca con Sasuke xD, espero que te haya gustado el capi, y lo siento por la espera! Un beso y gracias por el review.

**Chica-anime 4ever****: **Perdón yo por la espera en actualizar! T.T Espero que este capi te guste si aun quieres seguir leyendo mi fic ^^' y si no lo entenderé jaja un beso!

**Ino: **Jaja gracias, lo siento por la tardanza, espero que te guste el capi, un beso!

**karigeta: **Muchas gracias por tu review, tranquila que ahora te mandaré un e-mail, lo siento mucho por la espera, un beso!

**Frederica Bernkastel****: **Gracias por tu review, que te digan que narras bien para mí es un gran elogio, lo siento mucho por la tardanza y espero que te guste el capi, un beso!

**miikizzu_tenten: **Gracias por tu review, y lo siento por la tardanza, espero que este capi te guste, un beso!

**Eiserne Lady****: **La sigo la sigo . jaja, gracias por tu review, y espero que el capi te guste, por cierto también me encanta este triangulo jaja, un beso!

Ahora solo me falta decir que gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, y espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic aunque haga tanto que no actualice.

**Un beso!**


End file.
